Breaking Point
by Gothic-Romantic99
Summary: Axel notices Demyx has been acting strange lately. No one else seems to notice, either that or they don't care. After all, why should he worry that Demyx is finally taking his job seriously. And besides, Nobodies don't have hearts, therefore they can't have breaking points. Rated for graphic violence.
1. Unusual Behavior

I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

It's now time to start another multi-chapter story. I think this one will be three to four chapters, but we'll see how that goes.

I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Axel was the first to notice something was wrong. While Xemnas continued his monologue on collecting hearts, with only Saix giving a few additions every once in a while, Axel half listened. Those emerald eyes fixed themselves on the third youngest member.

The Melodious Nocturne, more commonly known in the Organization as Number Nine, but to the few who gave him an ounce of respect, he was Demyx. The blue-eyed blond sat with one leg over the other knee. He twirled his finger along the cloak fabric resting on his knee. One elbow was situated on the armrest, the hand of said arm supporting his tilted face. To any who cared to pass a glance in his direction, he appeared to be actually listening with an ever-present smile.

However, only Axel could see the truth of the smirk.

Xemnas finished his speech with an encouraging thought that caused the other members to nod in agreement, some of which were only half aware to what they were consenting to. The superior vanished in a portal, concluding the meeting.

In no time the others teleported to either other parts of the castle, or to other worlds to begin new missions. Both Axel and Demyx were two of the lucky ones were currently spared from any quests. Demyx stood and with a chuckle to himself he disappeared in a cloud of black leaving a void where the usually cheerful Nocturne had just been.

Axel sighed to himself. He glanced over at Roxas who stretched his arms and gave a yawn, glad to be through with that meeting. Axel watched nervously as the youngest member nearly dozed off several times. Only once had someone made the mistake of falling asleep during the Superior's speech, needless to say he no longer existed. It was an unspoken rule that no one in the Organization ever mentioned that one unlucky member, but perhaps for Roxas' safety Axel should break that one.

"Hey, Axel," Roxas said staring up at the man who's chair towered above his. "Since neither of us have to anywhere to be can we get ice cream?"

Axel laughed. "That's all you can think of, little buddy?"

Roxas frowned. Had Axel been on the same plane as him no doubt he would have nudged him or given him a noogie, or something equally annoying. Sure Axel stated that it was his brotherly duty to tease him occasionally, but that did not make the acts less irritating.

"I guess you deserve a reward for not nodding off," Axel said with a wink. His smile shrunk as his mind switched back to the friend who occupied his thoughts for most of the meeting. "But I think I'm gonna ask Demyx if he'd like to join us."

Roxas perked up. "Yeah," he said with a small smile. "The three of us hardly get a day off together."

"Well let's hurry before he decides to serenade a few irate colleagues," Axel suggested.

The pyrokinetic teleported to the hallway he felt Demyx's presence while Roxas dashed to his room to retrieve the necessary munny for three customers.

"Demyx!" Axel called.

The blond heard his name and turned his head to see the familiar face of one who actually treated him kindly heading his way.

"Hey, Dem," Axel said as he halted several feet before Demyx. Again he noticed that the Nocturne was not wearing his usual goofy smile. Running a hand through his hair, he began conversation, "Pretty boring meeting, huh?"

Demyx chuckled; it was not the carefree laughter Axel was used to, but a more concise, almost dark chortle.

"Yes, the Superior can be longwinded," Demyx said with a toss of his head. Those blue eyes that once housed such life, at least as much as a Nobody could portray, now stared back with a sense of menace.

Axel waited for Demyx to give his usual impersonation: repeating some of the speech in a dramatic tone complete with hand movements, which frequently caused the two to break into hysterical laughter. Often Roxas would walk by at that moment and shake his head, refusing to give into his curiosity.

After a few moments of silence Axel figured no mockery at their boss' expense was on its way.

"Well, Roxas and I are heading out to Twilight Town for ice cream, you wanna come?" Axel asked.

Demyx shook his head. "No thanks. I have some training to do."

Axel lifted a brow. "Dem, you're always ready for an excuse to skip out on that."

Demyx shrugged then replied, "I have a new technique I've been practicing." He stared into the palm of his glove. That same eerie smile crept over his face as he watched the fabric, almost as if he were in a trance. Axel squirmed just looking at him. "I've almost perfected it," Demyx said in a barely audible voice. His grin widened, teeth showing through. "Then…" The Nocturne trailed off and looked up to see Axel still standing there, staring at him. He coughed into his hand then said, "Thanks for the offer, but I must decline."

With those words Number IX turned his back and walked down the hallway before disappearing into the portal of black void.

* * *

"Axel," Roxas said breaking the mentioned out of his trance.

The redhead glanced over at the younger male sitting beside him on the clock tower. His green eyes looked down at the popsicle dripping at a steady pace.

"Were you even listening?" Roxas asked.

"Sorry, little buddy, I zoned out," Axel said with an awkward laugh.

Roxas grunted, but knew the pyrokinetic well enough to understand it was his way of apologizing. Axel brought the ice cream to his lips and held it still while the blue liquid streamed down his glove.

"Something's bothering you, what is it?" Roxas asked.

"Don't worry about it, Kid," Axel said nudging Roxas on the arm.

"I told you to stop calling me that," Roxas said, making no effort to hide the annoyance in his voice. "And you're too distracted to have a conversation right now, so you might as well tell me."

Axel sighed. "Fine." He leaned back and abandoned the melting ice cream stick on the cement beside him. "It's Demyx. He hasn't been himself lately."

"Is he sick?" Roxas asked before licking the side of the popsicle.

Axel shook his head. "No, he's just…absent." Axel pursed his lips while recalling all the recent exchanges with the Nocturne, each one resulting in just a few sentences from the usually talkative younger. "I can't explain, but he's just acting strange." He looked up at Roxas who showed little interest in the current conversation. "You haven't noticed."

Roxas shook his head then replied, "I haven't had much time to spend with him." Now that Axel mentioned it Demyx had not randomly shown up at his door in a futile attempt to cheer him up or share some silly joke or gossip. Roxas figured he had not been that good of a friend to Demyx. That realization made him feel bad as Demyx was one of the few who immediately accepted Roxas and had not treated him like an incompetent child the way most of the Organization did.

"I just wish he'd smile and be his silly and talkative self again," Axel confessed at last.

"Maybe Xemnas had enough of his laziness and did something about it," Roxas answered while not tearing his attention away from the sweet treat in his hand.

The pyrokinetic decided to drop the subject. As far as he know none of the other members caught onto the change of behavior, or they honestly did not care. Then again Axel figured he was probably imagining things.

Axel snorted with a nod. "Yeah, you're probably right, Kid." He grinned, awaiting the smaller Nobody's reaction.

Roxas scowled and tossed the half-eaten ice cream bar at Axel's face. Axel grabbed the flying object before it collided with his body then held it above Roxas' reach. Roxas shouted while Axel continued to tease him by lowering it, then raising it above his head when Roxas reached for it.

Roxas headbutted Axel in the stomach. He yelped in both surprise and pain, causing him to drop both ice cream bars. Roxas glared while Axel laughed.

"Serves you right," the redhead said in between laughs.

Roxas merely rolled his eyes while lamenting his lost frozen treat.

* * *

Demyx inhaled sharply while sweat poured down his face. With a flick of his hand all the weaker heartless had been reduced to dust when a wave rushed over them. The stronger one struggled in the the flooded area. Demyx jumped and landed in front of the creature, his hand around its neck. With a smirk he stared into its pleading yellow eyes.

"It's useless," Demyx said with a cackle. "You can't expect mercy from us. We don't have hearts." He placed his free hand upon his chest where that supposed organ was supposed to rest. In a whisper he repeated, "We don't have hearts."

Even so he made the final move a quick one.

Demyx glanced up at the person running the program and nodded for him to end it. The room returned to its normal settings as Demyx absorbed the water back through his skin, washing away the sweat.

Number IX walked through the doors without saying a word to the other Nobody who watched him with a look of concern. Perhaps he should mention that interaction to the Superior. With a chuckle he tossed away the absurd notion. If Demyx was finally showing signs of seriousness for the first time since his arrival in the Organization, then who was he to question progress.

As he walked through the corridor Demyx hummed to himself. He said silently to himself, "We don't have hearts."


	2. Battle in the Desert

I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Warning: This chapter contains violence and some disturbing material.

Thank you Glaciesquest and DecidedFate13 for your reviews of the first chapter.

This chapter focuses more on Roxas and Demyx, but Axel will have a larger role in the next one.

* * *

Roxas stirred and slowly opened his eyes. The bright lights stung the retinas causing him to immediately shut them and turn to his side. The boy winced at the sharp pain in his ribcage.

"Roxas, don't move," a familiar voice said softly.

"Ax—Axel," Roxas moaned. He looked up at the redhead who sighed in relief. "What happened?"

The last thing he remembered was being on a mission with Axel in The Land of the Dragons when they were ambushed by heartless. They fought them off with ease at first then he went after one completely ignoring Axel's pleas for him to wait. The heartless led him a little ways down where larger, more powerful ones waited. Roxas fought his best then was kicked in the back against a wall. That was when he blacked out.

"You're lucky," said a voice from the other side of the room. Both looked in the direction of the approaching footsteps to see the frowning face of the man who acted as their healer. "What made you think you could take on one of that size and power?"

"Leave him alone, Vexen," Axel interrupted with a glare.

"It was a stupid, rookie mistake," Vexen retorted. "If you hadn't given him a potion when you did, we both know his lungs would be full of blood."

Roxas groaned at that remark.

Axel stood in front of number IV with his arms crossed. "The Superior will chew him out enough, he doesn't need it from you too. Your job is to fix him." The fire in his eyes warned the other he was not one to mess with.

Vexen scoffed then turned to retrieve the needed medication from the cabinet.

Roxas tried to sit up only to immediately regret it.

"Don't move, little buddy," Axel said as he gently pushed Roxas back down on the pillow. "You have two fractured ribs."

Vexen approached Roxas with foul-tasting medicine. The youngest nobody reluctantly drank it down then thankfully accepted the glass of water.

"Another twenty-four hours and you'll be ready for work again," Vexen said unenthusiastically. "But you won't be fighting for a while."

Roxas sighed. It seemed like he was going to return to boring recon missions until his ribs fully healed. Vexen's long hair swayed as he exited leaving Axel and Roxas alone.

"It won't be so bad," Axel said. "You said you wanted to spend more time with Demyx."

"Not on missions," Roxas groaned. "We both know I'll end up doing all the work while he stares off in his own little world."

Axel laughed which brought a smile to Roxas' face. The pyrokinetic felt a little bad for laughing at Demyx's expense but it was worth it to cheer Roxas up even a little.

The Cloaked Schemer walked in from the lab during their conversation to turn in a report to Vexen. He glanced over at the two then resumed his task. Roxas and Axel expected nothing less of the second youngest member, neither of them were too fond of him anyway.

Roxas returned his attention to Axel. "He's a nice guy and all, but I don't want to work with him." Roxas' hands touched the recently wrapped bandages on his torso. A part of him worried what would happen if they ran into trouble. Demyx was lazy, but surely he was not the kind to leave a wounded man to fend for himself.

"If you're on a mission with Number IX, then at least you'll be safe from harm," Zexion said not making eye contact with the others. The two chuckled and both Axel and Roxas could have sworn that they saw a ghost of a smile on Number VI's face.

None of them knew the object of their conversation stood outside the room. He had heard from Luxord that Roxas had been injured on a mission and he hurried off to the medical wing to check up on him. Just as he was about to enter he heard his name and listened to what his alleged friends had to say about him.

With a smile Demyx began his journey to the training area. His lips continued to curve upwards until his teeth were exposed. The Superior's words played through his head, giving him the strength he needed to push the tears back.

"We don't have hearts," Demyx said softly to himself. He repeated that phrase six more times while descending the staircase. Lately he realized that he used the portals less and less. Besides walking was better exercise. He reached his destination and stood outside the doors. The sound of Roxas and Axel's laughter rang through his head. "It's expected," he told himself giving him a reason to smile. "They don't have hearts. None of us do."

With that comforting thought he pushed through the doors ready to begin his training.

* * *

As promised Roxas was released the next day. Xemnas asked Vexen for an report on Roxas' condition and the blond told him that as long as he did nothing strenuous, he was fit to return to the field. Xemnas was not thrilled about having one of his best heart collectors barred from battle for a good while, but there was nothing anyone could do about it. Besides if Roxas' injury worsened he would be out of commission for an even longer amount of time.

Upon waking Roxas was to get ready then report to Saix for his next mission. He was not given a time so the teen took his time. There were many thoughts swimming through his mind, many worries which would have been lessened had he been paired with Axel. No doubt the strong warrior would be needed elsewhere.

The youngest member hesitantly approached the Diviner. He was still as afraid of Saix as the first day he met him. There was a rumor among the lower ranks that anyone who dared to cross the berserker ended up hospitalized—if they were lucky.

Roxas noticed a smiling man leaning against the wall a few feet down from Saix. He gave Demyx a curt smile then returned his attention to the glaring nobody before him.

"Number XIII," Saix said handing Roxas his mission instructions. "You are to accompany Number IX to Agrabah." Roxas scanned the details. Just as he expected it was a reconnaissance mission to an area of the world they had not sent any of the members yet. Saix spoke again causing Roxas to flinch and look him in the eyes. "You are not to fight, understood?"

Roxas nodded. "Yes, sir," he said.

Saix turned to face Demyx who was stepping towards Roxas. "If there is any danger you get him out of there."

Demyx flashed him a creepy smile. "Of course. Whatever you say." He turned away chuckling. Roxas watched as Saix displayed a momentary look of shock. Demyx gently shook Roxas' shoulder. "Looks like it's the two of us today."

Roxas replied, "Yeah."

Demyx created a portal and the two stepped through. In a few seconds they were in their desired location. Demyx had come to that world several times and Roxas only once with Axel. They were only there a short while to purchase a few necessary items for their next assignment, so Roxas had not really experienced the place.

The world was different from what he was used to. There was a lot more color and it was drier and a lot hotter than The World that Never Was. The people seemed cheerful as they made their way through the streets.

"Stay close, Roxas," Demyx instructed as he began to walk.

Roxas hurried over to Demyx's side. In the directions Saix commanded that they blend in with the citizens of Agrabah. Roxas felt they stood out due to their clothing alone, but no one paid them much attention. Demyx kept that same smug smile on his face as he walked without any incident.

Despite the blazing heat Roxas felt a severe chill creep down his spine. He shuddered and found himself suddenly wanting to return to the castle.

Demyx stopped and looked down at the smaller nobody. "Something wrong, Roxas?" he asked.

Roxas shook his head.

"You're shaking?" Demyx stated with a laugh.

Roxas nearly cried out. Demyx moved forward causing Roxas to step back and bumped into a middle-aged lady.

"I'm sorry," Roxas said to the woman. "I wasn't paying attention, I'm really sorry."

The woman stared at him startled for a few seconds then smiled. "It's alright. Accidents happen." She turned to go on about her business leaving Roxas both nervous and slightly embarrassed.

Demyx grabbed Roxas and pulled him forward. Roxas struggled at first then gave in, allowing Demyx to lead him through the crowded street. He had to power-walk to keep up with Demyx's strides. When they were a good ways away from anyone he asked, "Okay, you're shaking. What's wrong?"

Roxas stood silent for a few beats. A quick lie came to him and he replied, "It's my first mission without Axel, so I'm kind of nervous." Demyx lifted an eyebrow and Roxas continued, "I got hurt last time, so I'm sorry if I'm a little jumpy."

Demyx smiled. "Yeah, they should've let you recover before sending you anywhere." He noticed that Roxas was still tense and added, "Don't worry. I'll protect you."

"But you don't fight," Roxas accidentally blurted out.

Demyx chuckled. "Is that why you're worried?" he asked. He clamped a hand on Roxas' shoulder then said, "I don't like to fight, that doesn't mean I can't." He placed a finger on Roxas' forehead, leaned close then whispered, "Remember that." He gave a short creepy laugh that caused Roxas to shiver once more.

Demyx straightened his posture and continued to walk forward. With a wave of his hand he beckoned for Roxas to follow him to the new area they were supposed to investigate.

Roxas kept a good distance behind Demyx, though the whole time he wondered why he was so afraid of the Organization's joke. Everyone made him out to be a wimp and he himself had never witnessed Demyx in battle, so it was possible that he was just trying to make him feel better with false assurance. The immense fear in the pit of his stomach he had felt since being partnered with Demyx had diminished, but the concern of his well-being slightly increased. The boy honestly could not say which was worse.

An hour later they stood in the midst of the desert. Roxas panted while he reached for the canteen that Demyx had graciously refilled for him twice. The Nocturne had even sprinkled him with a mist when he felt as if he was near fainting. It now made sense why Xemnas often sent Demyx on missions to that world.

"Here we are," Demyx said as they reached a remote location in the middle of the desert. "Supposedly there have been reports of activities out here."

"It's just a wasteland," Roxas stated.

"Yep, but this is our location," Demyx replied.

Demyx sat down in the sand ready to watch for any change. Roxas followed his lead. The two sat there in silence for several minutes. Demyx stared out in the open space with that same creepy smile on his face. The younger nobody wondered what his superior was thinking of to make him smile like that.

Roxas looked down at the sand trying to think of anything other than what twisted thoughts frequented the once cheerful nobody. He swallowed collected saliva then asked, "Do you like doing this kind of work?"

The older blond glanced over at the younger one. "Pardon?"

"Recon," Roxas clarified. "Don't you ever get bored?"

Demyx shrugged. "If it's what the Superior wants me to do then it's what I'll do," he answered with a chuckle. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his legs. "Besides, there's no way I can screw this up, right?" Roxas looked up to see Demyx's blue eyes on him. "Right?"

"I—I didn't say that," Roxas said putting up his hands in defense.

"No you didn't," Demyx said with a sigh. He leaned his chin on his arms. "But you were thinking it."

"Demyx!" Roxas cried as he moved to his feet, shifting sand onto the other nobody. "Please don't tell me what I'm thinking." He crossed his arms then added, "You don't know what I'm thinking."

"Don't insult my intelligence," Demyx replied, straightening out his legs. "It's no mystery what the whole Organization thinks about me." He leaned back on his palms and asked, "Why should you and Axel be any different?"

"We're your friends," Roxas snapped. "Friends don't treat each other that way."

Demyx looked away. A retort surfaced in his head, one he wanted to throw in Roxas' face, but something kept him from blurting out that knowledge. "You're right, I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't assume. It was wrong of me to do so." He gave Roxas a kind smile and asked, "Forgive me?"

Judging from his tone Demyx did not sound full of remorse. Still Roxas wished to end the conflict and forgave the other.

_You're right. Friends don't do that. Then you just confirmed what I suspected all along._ Demyx decided against revealing what he overheard the day before. A part of him wondered if it was a misunderstanding, but he had heard too much of the conversation for that to be the situation.

They sat in silence for another ten minutes before it was broken by a rumbling. Both boys jumped up and summoned their weapons. Roxas held his keyblade tightly, hoping whatever it was would be something small in fear of what his body could take. He had promised Saix and Axel that he would do no fighting, but he could not leave a non-fighter like Demyx to fend for himself.

The teenager's fears were confirmed as several heartless appeared in the sand. Roxas stepped forward when Demyx put an arm out in front of him.

"You were instructed to stay put," the Melodious Nocturne said without looking at the boy.

"But there's too many," Roxas protested.

Demyx gave him a smug grin. "I can handle it."

Several shadows made their way towards the nobody. Demyx held his sitar close. He leapt forward and smacked one of them away. It evaporated allowing a second to attack. Demyx dodged then hit it in the head with the edge of his instrument. He twirled around to destroy another who tried a sneak attack. Roxas watched with wide eyes as Demyx swiftly and gracefully decimated the shadows.

Three neoshadows jumped out of the ground and began their assault. Demyx smirked and kicked one in the face. He then swung the sitar, bashing the other in the chest. The heartless fell back and kicked his feet hoping to gain balance. Demyx jumped up and landed on his stomach. He punched the creature in the face then sliced him with the weapon as it began to topple backwards. Demyx watched with a smirk as it vanished. He turned just in time to jab the other before he could attack.

The heartless stumbled but Demyx was not in a merciful mood. He stepped forward and kicked him. The heartless tumbled. The ninth member scurried over. He bashed the creature over the head four times listening to its shrieks with that creepy smile on his face. It vanished leaving only one more alive.

Demyx licked his lips. He was kind of saddened that this was the end to the action. He had hoped there would be a more challenging opponent. Oh well, he would make that one last. Demyx played a few chords on his sitar causing the water to chain the heartless. He reared the weapon back and swung it full force at the creature's throat. It fell backwards. Demyx was too quick. He jumped behind the heartless and kicked it in the back. He then kneed it in the back of his head. He twirled the sitar then gave one last blow to the chest.

The creature disappeared leaving the Nocturne panting with that same frightening smile, his teeth bared and eyes wide. Roxas looked away trying to hide the fear coursing through his body. The older members told him time and again that they could not possess natural emotions, but he found himself not wanting to be anywhere near Demyx.

Demyx released the sitar and made his way back to Roxas. That grin had vanished replaced with a softer one he was used to seeing. Roxas reminded himself that Demyx was his friend and would not do to him what he just did to those heartless.

"I told you I'd protect you," Demyx said. "I think that's enough for today." He summoned a portal with his hand. "Xemnas will be expecting his report." Before stepping inside Demyx looked back at the trembling teen. "What's wrong? You weren't hurt."

Roxas shook his head. He stepped inside the portal after Demyx. In no time they were back inside their castle.

"Roxas?" Axel asked when he saw his friend. He had been concerned since the boy first departed. He noticed his best friend was shaking. "What's wrong?" He looked up at Demyx. "Did you run into trouble."

"A little," Demyx answered. He looked over at Saix who was also interested in the news. "Roxas is okay. I didn't let him fight."

"You weren't hurt, were you?" Axel asked Demyx.

The mentioned shook his head. "Just a minor attack. Nothing to worry about."

"Minor attack?" Roxas exclaimed.

"You disagree?" Saix asked. Once again he found himself looking slightly surprised at Demyx. The Nocturne had never been one to boast of his feats, but he never under exaggerated either. "The exact amount is an important detail you will include in your report." He narrowed his eyes then added, "Leave nothing out."

Demyx agreed with a nod.

"I—I didn't know he could fight like that," Roxas stated.

"I swore I'd keep you safe," Demyx stated. "It's what friends do, right?" The Nocturne switched his attention to Saix. "Leave the report to me."

"The Superior wants it within the next hour," the Luna Diviner instructed.

Demyx nodded and vanished into a portal to his room to begin work on the report. He entered his bedroom and sat down at his desk. With a pen in hand he began to describe the events. He wondered if he should include every detail of the fight.

_Why not? He's always saying he wants to see better effort._

* * *

That ends chapter two. I had to research the different types of heartless, so hopefully it's correct. If something is not right, please let me know.

I hope you all enjoyed. Thanks for reading.

Until next time!


	3. Concern

Thank you DecidedFate13, Crimson Perfection, and Glaciesquest for your reviews on chapter two! I much appreciate it.

Warning: This chapter does contain a little blood and violence and some disturbing material. Not much though.

* * *

Roxas had been too quiet and it was starting to worry the eighth member. They sat in the kitchen enjoying a late lunch where Demyx was to join them after he finished the report. Roxas slowly chewed the tuna sandwich while staring off into space.

Axel placed his can of soda down on the table. He had already tried talking to Roxas, but the boy was too deep in thought to answer.

"Roxas," Axel tried in a louder voice.

Roxas dropped the food and looked up with a start. He tried to cover up his response, but Axel had already caught on.

"What's going on? You're quieter than usual," Axel stated.

Roxas shrugged.

"Don't start that, I want an honest answer," Axel added. He wondered if Roxas was still shaken up about a heartless attack when he was not in any condition to fight. The recon mission was supposed to be free of battle, they were just supposed to investigate the reason for recent activity in that portion of the desert.

"I—I," Roxas began. He leaned his face into his hands and mumbled.

"I didn't catch that," Axel said with a roll of his eyes.

Roxas looked up and sighed. "Remember when you said Demyx has been acting weird?" Roxas asked. Axel nodded and listened, fully interested in where his friend's story would go. "When—when we were in the desert those heartless attacked and…" Axel urged him to continue. Roxas shuddered and wrapped his arms around himself. "It—it was brutal. I know they're heartless and we have to destroy them, but…"

Axel could see the fear creeping over Roxas, but wanted him to finish the story for two reasons. For one, he selfishly wanted to hear details of the mission because Demyx would not tell. Even before he started acting strange he never bragged about his wins. Axel was one of the few who had sparred against Demyx, so he was well aware that even though Demyx hated fighting, he was a decent fighter. Secondly, he knew it would help Roxas when he finally told someone.

Roxas looked Axel in the eyes. "You didn't see his face," Roxas confessed. "He looked like he was enjoying it. I—I don't want to see that ever again." He pressed his palms against his face and shook his head. "I don't even want to be in the same room as him right now."

Axel grabbed Roxas' hands and pulled them away from his face. "Roxas, Roxas, calm down." Roxas took a deep breath and settled back in his chair.

He pushed the plate away from his spot. "I don't know why I'm so scared—I know he won't hurt me…" Roxas chuckled darkly then added, "I don't even know if he could." His smile quickly faded. "But it was—I don't want to see Demyx like that. I liked him better the way he was before."

"I'll have a talk with him," Axel stated. He crossed his arms and looked in the direction of the door where Demyx would enter at any minute. "And I'll make him listen."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Roxas threw away the remnants of his meal and rinsed off the plate before putting it in the dishwasher.

Boots treaded down the hallway and the shadow on the wall turned for the kitchen. Roxas jumped at the sight of the ninth member. He had a confident smile on his face that the others had not grown accustomed to yet.

"D—did you turn in the—the report?" Roxas asked.

Demyx nodded and sat down in the chair beside the one Roxas had been sitting in. The young blond chose to take the chair beside Axel instead, though it still placed him across from Demyx. Though there were thirteen members in the Organization, most of them ate in the kitchen which had the four-person square table. The longer table that could hold all of them was only used for special occasions.

"Yeah, the Superior had a few extra questions for me though," Demyx replied. He leaned back in his chair with his feet on the table. "Saix must've told him about our little disagreement on the number of heartless."

"Number IX, get your feet off the table," scolded Zexion when he entered the kitchen.

Demyx frowned at the blue-haired nobody. Lately it seemed that he had been poking his nose in places he was not wanted. That information brought a smile to his face. Just because a nobody lost their heart did not mean they lost their curiosity as well. Demyx complied with the Cloaked Schemer's wishes, though in the midst of his…where his heart would have been, he wished someone someday would put that snob in his place.

"Just how many were there?" Axel asked. He also wanted to know the details of his fight, but that could wait until later.

"Not many. I think maybe eight or nine," Demyx answered as he swiped a cookie off the plate sat in the center.

Axel glanced over at Roxas who nodded in agreement. The redhead understood why Demyx would only consider that a small number, and even he and Roxas had encountered ten times that amount of several of their missions.

Zexion glanced up from his coffee mug. With a snort he asked, "You fought?"

Demyx smirked at him. "Yes, I don't like fighting, but I promised Roxas I'd protect him." Demyx winked at the youngest member which caused Roxas to look away in shame. The only thing that made being in a small room with the clone of the nobody who used to be his friend and the stuck up bookworm was being treated like he was a damsel who needed constant rescuing.

"I was just following Saix's orders," Roxas said in an attempt to regain some of his pride. "When Vexen okays it I'll fight again."

"Too bad you had to be partnered with him," Zexion said glancing over at Demyx. "You're fortunate that those were some weak heartless."

Demyx's smile widened.

"That's enough out of you," Axel said glaring at the short nobody.

Zexion met Axel's glare with one of his own. "Watch your mouth, Number XIII."

Axel gritted his teeth. Just once he wanted a chance to put that smart mouth in his place. Zexion took pleasure in ordering Axel about just because he was two ranks higher than him. If only he could somehow drug Xemnas and get permission to break Zexion's teeth that boy would never step ten feet within his path again.

"Hey, Zexion," Demyx said as the mentioned headed for the door with another cup of coffee in his hand (most likely for Vexen). Zexion turned to face the mullet-haired male with a look of annoyance on his face. "Maybe later you can join me for a sparring match?"

Zexion sighed then without looking at the smiling blond replied, "I have far more important things to do with my precious time." He then left without waiting for Demyx's response.

"Oh well, his loss," Demyx said returning his attention to the cookies. He looked up at Axel who was still fuming; it was a common result after a conversation with Zexion. "I can't stay for long, Xemnas wants me to go to Halloweentown. There were some high readings of strong heartless an hour ago."

Both Roxas and Axel stared at Demyx with wide eyes.

"Dem," Axel said when he regained his voice. "That's two missions in one day."

"So?" Demyx asked.

The redhead was stunned speechless again. He blinked twice then replied, "We're lucky if we can get you to complete two missions a week."

"Please stop worrying about me, Axel," Demyx said with a sigh. "If you want to know the truth, Xemnas has been on my butt for several months now. Two weeks ago he…"

Demyx stared down at the cookie in his hand and crushed it with his fist. He inhaled sharply while the look on the girl's face replayed behind his eyes. His bottom eyelids moistened and Demyx inhaled deep to pull them back once more. He let the crumbs fall on the table and took two more deep breaths before looking up at Axel again.

The Melodious Nocturne smiled then said, "He made me realize my priorities." Demyx tapped his index fingertip on the wood table. "I need to commit myself to the Organization. He had been warning me for some time, and well, let's just say he…he finally got through to me."

Axel's frown increased. "He—he didn't hit you, did he?"

Demyx shook his head and chuckled. "No, he'd never do that." He's far too heartless to take that route. But what can I expect, we don't have hearts.

Axel asked, "Then what did—"

"Forget it," Demyx interrupted. He stretched his arms then got up to get ready for his next assignment.

"Wait, Demyx, I really wanted to talk to you." Axel said as he turned to leave.

"Maybe later, I have to go," Demyx replied.

"You—you know you really frightened Roxas this morning."

"I did?" the Nocturne asked.

Axel nodded. "He said you were violent." Axel stepped forward and looked Demyx in the eyes. "You've never hurt anyone before. You've always been extra merciful when even dealing with the heartless." Axel clamped a hand on Demyx's shoulder and yet the latter had not even flinched. He kept that same smug smile on his face. "What's going on with you? I'm worried."

Demyx laughed. Axel stepped back ready incase Demyx attempted to strike him. The water-wielder would normally never do anything so stupid as attack a man who was physically and mentally stronger, but it was not a normal Demyx he was dealing with.

"Is that why he was so jumpy?" Demyx asked. He stepped back over to the table and sat down across from Roxas. "Look, Roxas, I didn't mean to scare you. I really didn't." He glanced over at Axel who kept his gaze on him. "I don't know what came over me." He laughed then added, "I guess I haven't had a real challenge in a long time. You know this mission I'm about to go on is my first battle mission in over a year." He ran a hand through his mullet mohawk then said, "I guess I got carried away. I'm sorry."

Axel sighed. A part of him did not believe that story, but it made sense. He too had went a little crazy after having been confined to a bed for two weeks following a severe injury to his legs and back, and his first day back in the field he massacred the heartless.

"It was just weird to see you like that," Roxas confessed. "I miss back when you were cheery. It made this place…not so bland."

"I'm sorry," Demyx said. He stood up and headed for the door again. "I'll catch you guys later."

As he entered the shadowy hallway his grin grew. How silly that I'm apologizing. _It's impossible for me to be sorry, Roxas. It's impossible for any of us to feel remorse. To feel anything._

* * *

Later that night after he returned from Halloweentown the Melodious Nocturne took refuge in his bedroom. He thought about the report, but it would be there tomorrow. The Superior had a meeting with some of the higher ranking members and by the time it ended it would be too late to turn it in. Sure he could give it to Saix who would hand it over to Xemnas, but Demyx wanted Xemnas to see him turn in the report. He wanted to prove to that heart-obsessed freak that he was a loyal member of the Organization.

Sleep no longer enticed him as it used to. The reason he used to love sleep was the same he now abhorred it: for when he closed his eyes and let his mind rest it returned to the days of Myde. In his dreams he relived happy days of strolling down the sidewalks of Radiant Gardens. One hand clenched the soft one belonging to Tamera with her cascading brown locks and an ever-present smile. The other hand clung tight to the nine-year-old Amanda. Amanda enjoyed every moment she spent in the presence of her older brother and his wife. She had blue eyes that matched Myde's and blonde hair that fell just below her ears. She always wore the same sapphire studs in her earlobes since the day she received them as an infant.

Tamera's belly protruded for it housed the precious new life they would welcome with love in three month's time. Amanda skipped next to Myde while she revealed to him the many fun things she would teach her niece. He and Tamera had discussed possible baby names and they agreed to name the child after Myde and Amanda's mother who died in a car accident six years ago.

Before the incident two weeks ago Demyx would always wake before the memory of Tamera's encounter with a drunk driver surfaced to his thoughts. Lately all he could remember was the look on her face the last night of her life. Then he recalled the court case that was thrown out because of a technicality involving illegally obtained evidence. The guilty man walked away unpunished for the deaths of a young woman and her unborn daughter.

Every night for the past fourteen days his dreams replayed the horrific memory of the last day he spent as Myde. He could clearly see himself hunched over, his garments stained crimson and the bloody knife in hand. The corpse of the man who stole his most precious treasures laid at his feet, blood gushing from the thirty stab wounds.

He never saw his heartless nor could he remember exactly when he regained consciousness as a new being. A being who supposedly lacked the organ that guided him in that last act his final night as a human.

Time soon blurred the memory. He quickly made friends with Axel and Xigbar, then eventually Roxas. As long as he knew Amanda was safe and sound with her foster family in Radiant Gardens then he had a reason to smile. It made little sense considering they lacked hearts, giving him the notion that perhaps they did. It annoyed the Superior and other members when he spoke of how he thought they actually could feel emotions using Amanda as his example. Xigbar gently informed him that his brain was triggering a conditioned response to the memory of his sister.

Demyx eventually stopped trying to convince them of his philosophy. They were his friends and they were safe and happy, along with Amanda and that was all that mattered—until Xemnas decided he would teach his lazy inferior a lesson.

A knock on his door stirred him from his thoughts. Demyx gazed at the door but chose not to speak to the person on the other side.

"Demyx! Demyx, are you awake?" Axel called from the outside.

Demyx considered letting him in. Axel had seemed genuinely concerned about him lately, even though it made little sense seeing as how he lacked the ability to feel.

"If you need me, I'm here for you," Axel said softly.

Demyx could hear the boots moving against the floor. He jumped up and ran to the door, opening it before Axel made it to the next door.

"Hey," Axel said turning to face his friend who had been robbed of his sincere smile.

"Come in," Demyx offered, stepping aside to let the pyrokinetic in.

Axel entered then immediately turned to see Demyx shut the door. He used to be scolded for keeping his door cracked while playing his sitar. His excuse was that he wanted to keep it open incase anyone wanted to talk. He ignored the comment from Larxene about who would want to seek him for any kind of advice.

Axel hesitantly sat down in the desk chair while Demyx made a seat out of his bed. The two stared at each other in silence for a few moments.

"How was the mission?" Axel asked.

"Kind of fun, actually," Demyx responded. He reminisced on how he slaughtered the creatures and retrieved the hearts Xemnas wanted. When he checked in with Saix on his return the Diviner mentioned that the Superior was impressed, if not surprised. Demyx laughed then turned away without another word to Saix.

Axel bit down on his lip. Demyx grabbed two plastic cups out of one of the drawers in the desk and filled them with water, handing one to Axel. Axel thanked him and slowly sipped the cool liquid.

"So why are you checking up on me?" Demyx asked at last. Before Axel could speak he added, "And don't say you're not, 'cause I know you are."

"I won't deny it," Axel replied. He placed the cup on the desk and sighed. "You're my friend and I'm worried." Demyx did not seem pleased so he continued. "I've let this go on for long enough and I want some answers. You're different and I want to know why."

"You don't have to hold me hostage," Demyx said with a laugh. "I'll tell you." He stood up and began pacing in front of Axel. "The Superior wants me to be more serious so that's what I'm doing." He made eye contact with his friend. "I thought you'd be proud of me for taking on some extra responsibility for once."

"That's not what I'm talking about," Axel said as he leaned back against the chair. "And you know it. Roxas knows it too."

"Are you still going on about that?" Demyx asked with a groan. "I went a little overboard, okay. But I protected him, didn't I?"

"I'm not talking about that either," Axel hissed. He calmed himself then reached out to touch Demyx. The recipient of the affection stepped out of Axel's reach. Axel lowered his hand then asked, "What's keeping you from smiling?"

"I am smiling," Demyx argued and pointed to his smug grin.

"I mean your real smile," Axel retorted. "The one you used to wear all the time no matter what we did. The person you used to be: the guy who tried to cheer everyone up, the person who would play us songs on his sitar, the guy full of energy who wanted to have a good time?" Axel paused then asked sadly, "Where is he?"

Demyx turned his back on Axel and said, "He's gone." He bit his lip trying to keep his last memory of Amanda from surfacing. "Xemnas made sure of it."

He trembled as the tears tried to fight their way through. He had to show them that they did not have hearts. Demyx protested, but Xemnas' force field on him was too powerful for the lesser nobody to break through. Xemnas kept that sickening smile on his face the whole time. They did not have hearts and the Superior of the In-between was going to prove it. And when the day was done he had proved his point. There was no doubt in Demyx's mind that the man he served lacked a heart.

He could still hear the white-haired man's voice as he stepped behind him and whispered, "We don't have hearts. _You_ don't have a heart."

"What did he do?" Axel asked.

Demyx turned and gave him a sad smile. "He showed me the truth: that I've been wrong all along." He clenched his fists and tried to block out the bloody memory of the Superior breaking his rule. "We don't have hearts. I've been a fool all this time."

"Demyx," Axel said as he stepped forward. He stopped and looked at the fractured man. He wanted to comfort him, but at the time Demyx was obviously not ready for it.

"I'm tired, Axel," Demyx said. "Please, I'd like some rest now."

Axel nodded with a sigh. He stopped at the doorway then said, "Demyx, please. If you need anything come to me."

Demyx laughed. "If I were still a fool I'd believe you were showing natural love right now." His smile faded then he said, "But I know better now."

"Demyx," Axel said with what sounded like true sadness.

"I will, Axel," Demyx said before turning to away from the first person in the Organization he ever called friend.

Despite his better judgement, Axel left Demyx alone. Inside his room the Melodious Nocturne laughed at his past folly. The Superior had always been one of sound mind. When he needed to make a point he did, and Demyx was finally liberated from his own irrational thoughts.

* * *

Thanks for reading chapter three.

Closing Notes:

1) I don't dislike Zexion, he's a cool character, and one of my favorites, but I think he is a bit of a snob. I'm not bashing him here, but I think it would be out of character for him to be friendly with the other members, especially Demyx and Axel.

2) I'm thinking of writing a separate story about Demyx's past ( a more in depth story of the one in this chapter) incase anyone is interested.

Have a lovely day, everyone!


	4. Final Straw

I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Thank you Crimson Perfection and DecidedFate13 for your reviews on chapter three.

Author's Notes:

1) This originally was not supposed to exceed four chapters, but there is going to be a fifth.

2) If anyone is interested there is some fanart to go with this story. On my Deviantart page there is a picture of Demyx/Myde's family and one of Amanda as she appears in this chapter. The links are on my profile.

3) I'm going to write the prequel hopefully within the week.

**Warning:** This chapter contains heavy blood and violence as well as disturbing material and character death. I think it's still safe to remain under the T rating, but the next chapter may bump it up to M.

Pairings: Minor Marluxia/Larxene

On with the story!

* * *

Demyx approached the last step then proceeded to glide through the hallway with his coat swaying as he walked. He had his arms crossed and still wore that smirk. At last he reached the appropriate door and knocked three times then waited for permission to enter.

He heard the deep voice offer him the invitation then turned the knob and pushed the door open enough to slide inside.

"Number IX," Xemnas greeted staring up from his paperwork. He shifted the document into its folder then folded his hands on the desk. His golden eyes met with Demyx's blue ones. Behind that stoic expression he wondered about Demyx's sudden change in expressions.

"You wanted to see me?" Demyx asked.

Saix had approached him ten minutes ago while he sat in the gray area mindlessly playing his sitar. Luxord and Xigbar sat in his company playing a card game and listened to the tunes. They were two of the few who actually appreciated his music. All heads looked up when the Diviner entered the room. He told Demyx that the Superior wished to see him. Luxord and Xigbar laughed and playfully teased him about what he could have possibly done now. Demyx ignored them and without a word to Saix began his ascent to Xemnas' office.

Xemnas nodded and motioned for the ninth member to take a seat in the leather chair in front of the desk. Demyx obeyed and propped one leg on top of the other.

"I wanted to ask you about this mission?" Xemnas asked as he held up a report that the Nocturne had turned into Saix three hours prior.

Demyx shrugged. "What about it, Superior?" he asked. "I wrote as legibly as possible."

"It's not that, Number IX," Xemnas interrupted. "It's concerning the details of the mission."

"I don't follow," Demyx replied. "I know that I was thorough."

"That's not what I speak of," Xemnas said. He ran a hand through his silver locks before looking upon his subordinate. "Saix did brief you on this mission, did he not?"

It was a trick question for Xemnas knew that Saix took his position seriously and was meticulous with all details before sending any of his men out.

"Of course," Demyx replied and wiped his nose.

Xemnas looked down at the document in his hand. He reread the seven paragraph report on the mission before meeting Demyx's grin.

"Why do you keep smiling like that?" the superior asked.

"I always smile," Demyx replied with a chuckle.

Xemnas frowned. "I don't care for this attitude of late."

Demyx laughed into his hand. Xemnas' frown deepened. Demyx glanced over at the silver-haired man then his laugh increased. He leaned over the chair holding onto his stomach.

Xemnas sighed and dropped the paper on the desk before pounding it with his fist. Demyx looked up and silenced his laughter to snickers.

"I don't see what's so funny," Xemnas stated.

"Isn't it obvious, Superior?" Demyx asked with that smug grin. Xemnas gritted his teeth at the way Demyx spoke his title. With a slight wave of his hand Demyx asked, "How can I have an attitude if I don't have a heart?"

Xemnas could tell from Demyx's tone that he meant the question as mockery. A slight chill crept up his spine when the memory from two weeks ago entered his head. Xemnas pinched the bridge of his nose while the forming headache and the thoughts surrounding that day vanished. It was Demyx—there was nothing to fear from the Nocturne.

"I believe we've gotten off task—the report," Demyx prompted.

"Indeed," said Xemnas. He turned his attention back to the document. "So Saix, and the instruction card, told you that you were to go to Wonderland and pick up those necessary items for the experiments?"

Demyx nodded. "Of course, Superior. Vexen already thanked me for them a few hours ago."

Xemnas glared at Demyx's smile.

"Yes, you completed your assignment, but that's not why I called you here. You were instructed to retrieve those raw materials...and that was all."

"Of course," Demyx agreed. "I'm confused, was I not supposed to deliver them?"

"That's not what I mean," Xemnas answered. "I don't send you on missions so you can fool around."

"I wasn't fooling around," Demyx argued. He glared at Xemnas. Sure he used to dawdle and laze about when sent on an assignment, but that person was dead and buried.

His finger pressed against the third paragraph. "Then explain your dealings with the heartless."

"They came at me," Demyx replied. "I had to defend myself."

Xemnas lowered the article. "But that's not what happened?" His gaze fixed on Demyx.

Demyx suddenly found the room to be gradually increasing in temperature. Something within his body began to boil. His hands sweated and he found it more of a chore to intake oxygen. He blinked his blue eyes twice then rubbed at them to no avail for the office had somehow gained a red tint.

"Was it?" asked Xemnas. He reread paragraphs three through six several times before sending for Demyx. Those paragraphs went into great detail of the battle.

_Seventeen of them ambushed him. Demyx summoned his sitar. One by one he slaughtered the creatures. He did not go about his normal strategy of calling out his water clones to make a diversion so he could escape unscathed. Nor did he use his clones to help fight off the heartless. _

_He pointed the sitar at the first creature. The base of the instrument bludgeoned him on the side of the head, vanquishing him immediately. Demyx pivoted and slammed the sitar into the stomach of the approaching creature who fell ontop of another. Again, he had not used his chance to run. Instead Demyx jumped up and stomped his boot into the face of the heartless, his shoe went through its head and the head of the one below him. Demyx spun around and mercilessly beat the remaining small heartless. The black clouds that formed their bodies crumbled and dissolved into the atmosphere._

_The large one stepped back and stared at his opponent with a smile, one that matched the smile that had possessed Demyx's face. The heartless charged towards Demyx who used his sitar to vault into the air. He kicked the heartless in the back. The creature fell facedown into the soil. Demxy spun around and kicked him in the base of his skull. The heartless screeched and Demyx repeated the motion. He then swung his sitar twice then slammed it against the creature. He grinned while its body separated and vanished before his eyes._

_Demyx licked his lips. His adrenaline pumped and he desired more. He ran off in search for extra prey. Each heartless he came across he obliterated. More took the previous ones' spots. Demyx cackled while he lashed and thrashed through the forest. Had he a heart it would have raced in excitement. Demyx could barely keep his feet on the ground and he leapt and jolted, annihilating everything that dared to cross him. The looks of panic in those yellow eyes gave him reason to squeal with laughter. They continued to fade and their hearts joined with Kingdom Hearts. His only regret was that the heartless lacked the ability to bleed. _

_The heartless caught onto his strength and fled. Demyx chuckled for it was merely a fun twist in the game. He checked his pocket for the items he was sent to retrieve then followed after the retreating heartless. Sitar in hand he chased them down like a hound pursuing a hare. Demyx bit into his bottom lip, nearly severing the skin. He slashed and chopped, watching as each one displayed that momentary look of pain before dissipating into the air. He turned around wanting more. The ones to his left suffered the same fate. He needed more. Demyx ran further hoping to summon more heartless to his call. The took the bait and jumped up only to regret their decision a second later._

_The sitar whistled as it was swung. It collided with the face of another victim. That sadistic grin never left the Nocturne's face. He yearned for a higher body count. He craved for a more challenging opponent. Even the most powerful of heartless no longer posed a threat. He would run through Wonderland eliminating all who stood in his way. He only desired to see them attempt to scamper away only to succumb to his wrath. Holding onto his sitar like a sword he would fulfill his wish._

_Demyx finished with the last of the heartless in the area and stood hunched over with his hands clasped tightly against the body of the sitar. He inhaled deeply, cackling with each breath. Several of the strings cut into his palm. Demyx stood up straight and allowed the instrument's strings to slice down his fingers and superficially cut his palm. He stared at the red that dripped and pooled at his cuffs. The iron scent calmed him. It was not the first time he had ever drawn blood, but it was the first time he welcomed self-inflicted pain. He chuckled at the memory of having chosen blue as his favorite color for so many years for scarlet was a much prettier shade on him._

_He heard whimpering and whispering to his right. Demyx looked over to see the Mad Hatter and March Hare staring back at him with wide eyes. For the first time in their lives they found themselves speechless._

_Demyx moved forward causing them to take three steps back. The March Hare hid behind his friend and both shivered._

_The Mad Hatter held a butterknife in his grasp. "St—stay back."_

"_You're—you're not welcome here," March Hare added._

_Demyx stood up and looked at them with confused expressions. "What are you—"_

"_You're a monster," Mad Hatter whispered._

_Demyx noticed the blood dripping from his hands. He dropped his sitar which disappeared before it hit the ground. The memory of that fateful night resurfaced. He clearly saw himself panting while he gripped at the bloody knife. His bloodstained hand gripped at his blond hairs, staining them red. He fell forward, landing on his palms. The kitchen utensil fell six feet from his person. Those blue eyes glanced backwards where the corpse of the man who murdered his family laid motionless. What remained of his butchered torso poured crimson. Some of the red river leaked onto his face. His mouth had molded into a horrific scream. Myde gripped at his hair with both hands while tears and another man's blood trickled down his face._

"You put yourself in unnecessary danger and allowed yourself to be noticed by the inhabitants," Xemnas scolded. "You went directly against your orders."

"I got distracted," Demyx answered.

"Distracted?" Xemnas asked. He had heard that excuse several times from Demyx in the past, but never due to those reasons.

"Okay, I got a little carried away," Demyx tried again.

"A little?" Xemnas asked. Demyx sheepishly shrugged. Xemnas sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Number IX, this is the third time this week you got carried away. And from what Number XIII told me..."

Demyx stopped listening the moment Roxas was mentioned. The little blond boy who pretended to be his friend. The traitor went behind his back and squealed to the superior. He always suspected Roxas of being Xemnas' little pet, but never pegged him to be the kind who would sell out his friends. As if they could even be friends for they lacked the organ necessary to form emotional bonds; therefore he could not blame the thirteenth member for his crime.

"I don't understand what's going on with you. Usually I cannot get any movement out of you and now you're going on heartless killing sprees. And I've heard from Xigbar that you've been in the training room on your free time."

Demyx scoffed. "I'm only doing what I thought you wanted me to." His lungs labored to break through the thick, humid air. His blood rushed through his body, heating him to a near fever. The slight red tint of the room had darkened to that of a bloody hue. "You wanted hearts and that's what I'm going to do."

"Not by disobeying commands you're not." He placed the report down on the desk and turned away from Demyx. "You are excused. I'll have to think hard about what I'm going to have to do about this."

The room felt like a sauna. Demyx stood while his blood boiled within. The images from that night returned. He gritted his teeth while he imagined Xemnas choking while he writhed in a pool of his own blood. The figure of the Superior switched to that of the screaming blonde girl. Demyx placed the balls of his palms over eyes and rubbed away the picture.

"Leave my sight," Xemnas instructed.

Demyx bowed his head then started for the door. His hand itched to hold its trusty instrument. He bit down on his bottom lip while he opened the door. That iron taste flooded his tongue. Demyx removed his teeth from his bleeding lip. He wiped at the red, still transfixed by its glistening in the dim castle lighting.

Demyx wandered the hallways, not really having a destination in mind. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in hopes of cooling his body. He wondered if he had a fever. His fingers ran through his sweating scalp.

Demyx leaned against the wall and deeply inhaled four times. His head spun and the instant he closed his eyes he was bombarded with those images.

_Two weeks ago Xemnas stood over his broken body. He lied when he told Axel that Xemnas had not laid a hand on him. The Superior glared at his bleeding subordinate. It was not the first time he suffered a beating at Xemnas' hands, but it was one of the worst. He wondered if Xemnas treated any of the other members that way, though he doubted it, for none of them would take it. Had it been Roxas in his position Axel would have murdered Xemnas. At times Demyx thought about telling Axel, but he was not Roxas, and the Flurry of the Dancing Flames would not protect him the way he did his best friend._

"_Do you not realize her heartless would've been powerful?" Xemnas barked. "You had no right to interfere."_

"_She was in pain," Demyx retorted. He coughed and spat out blood. He had hoped to wait it out until his body healed before Axel saw him, but if there was internal bleeding he would require Vexen's assistance._

_Xemnas grabbed Demyx by the collar of his jacket. "Her heart would've strengthened Kingdom Hearts. I needed that heart." Demyx shut his eyes seconds before that fist collided with the left one. He slumped to the ground, cradling the bruised flesh._

"_Did you not want to battle it, you lazy vermon?" Xemnas snarled then kicked Demyx in the stomach._

_Demyx's back collided with the wall. He winced as he tried to move; his shoulder was at least severely bruised. Blood dripped from his cut lip._

"_I—I couldn't watch her suff—suffer," Demyx weakly replied._

_Xemnas gripped at his forehead. "For the last time, Number IX," he hissed. He grabbed Demyx by the shoulders, ignoring the pained protest from the victim then shook him with each word, "We. Don't. Have. Hearts." He dropped the dizzy blond to the floor._

_Demyx picked himself up off the tiles and coughed, splattering blood from his mouth. "Yes we do," he said in a whisper. "We do. We do."_

_Xemnas stepped on Demyx's back and kicked him in the head. Demyx's head lulled forward and he collapsed fully on the floor. He regretted each breath that came forth._

"_Obviously this kind of punishment is not doing anything," Xemnas said with a glare in the younger nobody's direction. He smirked then added, "I think I'm going to try something new."_

_Demyx froze. He was in no condition to fight off whatever torments his superior had planned for him. He wanted to cry and vanish. He wished he had an ally who would rush to his rescue. As much as Xigbar cared for him, he would never go against the Superior. He found himself once again in envy of Roxas._

_Xemnas kicked him in the side then stepped away. Demyx struggled to rise when his strength faltered and he fell to the floor with a whimper._

"_Get yourself cleaned up," Xemnas demanded with his back to Demyx. "We're taking a trip."_

_Demyx managed to pull himself to his knees. He stared at the silver-haired man waiting for him to repeat his order. He wondered if Xemnas planned on leaving him stranded somewhere without food or any tools for survival. Demyx clung to the wall and hoisted himself to his feet. He stumbled and had to catch his balance. Demyx leaned against the wall. At least the cut on his lip had stopped bleeding._

"_You have ten minutes, Number IX," Xemnas ordered. "If you're not back by then I'll break both of your legs."_

_Demyx formed a portal and disappeared just as Xemnas cackled._

Demyx shook his head. He felt something wet trickling down his face and noticed he had been crying. He grunted and punched the wall. It was impossible for him to feel. Another tear fell. He let his fist collide with the wall once more. The stinging sensation that erupted in his knuckles calmed him. He inhaled sharply and the tears dried leaving him with that fractured smile.

The Nocturne stepped out without looking and collided with another body. He gasped and looked to see Zexion on the floor with several books surrounding his person.

"Zexion, I'm sorry," Demyx cried as he knelt down to help the slate-haired boy to pick up his items.

Zexion snatched the book from Demyx's hand and glowered. "Watch where you're going!" He stood up in synchrony with Demyx.

"I said I was sorry," Demyx repeated.

"So am I," Zexion spat. "That you were ever allowed to join the Organization in the first place." He pushed by the blond.

Demyx held out his hand with a slight pout.

"Zexion, wait up!" Demyx called as he followed after the shorter nobody.

The mentioned turned sharply with the glare still full force. "I'm warning you Number IX."

"Zexion."

The Cloaked Schemer disappeared into a black portal. Against his better judgment Demyx pursued him.

* * *

"Keep your guard up," Axel called as he sent another fireball charging at his opponent. Roxas dodged the attack then smacked the oncoming one away with his keyblade.

With a smirk Axel summoned his chakrams. He saw the look of surprise on Roxas' face. Sure he had promised that he would take it easy on the recovering boy, but Vexen assured him that dodging exercises could replace physical therapy in the lab. Besides Axel was not going to use full force on the young blond.

The chakram came speeding a bit slower than Roxas was used to. He swung at the weapon, sending it back towards Axel. The pyrokinetic caught it from the center then readied for a second round with the other chakram. Roxas leapt then pivoted just in time to block the attack. He slumped over while breathing hard.

"Time out," Roxas called.

"There are no time outs in battle," Axel said with a laugh. Nonetheless he called back his weapons and released them. He knelt down beside Roxas who painfully straightened out his posture. "Still having trouble?"

"Remind me to never run off into danger on my own again," Roxas said with a wince.

"Affirmative," Axel said then patted him on the head.

Roxas sighed in relief. At least Axel was kind enough to not start with the I-told-you-so's when he was in pain.

"Doing great, little buddy," Axel said slipping his arm around Roxas' shoulder. The younger nobody disappeared his keyblade and allowed his friend to walk him to the door. "You lasted for an hour. In a few days you'll be good as new."

"I can't wait, I'm tired of sitting around doing nothing and going on boring missions doing nothing," the boy whined.

The door to the training arena opened just as the two reached them. They greeted the second member who waved upon his entrance.

"How you doin', squirt?" Xigbar asked Roxas.

Roxas glared at the grinning man.

"He's doing fine," Axel said giving Roxas a noogie.

"Cut it out," Roxas complained while pushing Axel away.

Xigbar laughed. "You two play nice."

"The room is yours," said Axel.

"Demyx was supposed to join me," Xigbar stated. "I suppose his meeting with the Superior went a little longer than usual."

"Or maybe he got distracted," Axel said with a laugh.

"I don't think so," Xigbar disagreed. "He's been a good sparring buddy the last few weeks. I didn't know the kid was so strong."

"That's Dem for you, he hides his true power until he wants you to see it," Axel commented. The conversation he had with the Nocturne the previous night returned to him. He hesitated for a moment then looked Xigbar in the eye. "Has...has Demyx been acting strange to you?"

Xigbar shrugged. "Other than the hard work?" He thought for a minute then said, "Now that you mention it, he has been distant lately. And he has this strange sad look behind his smile." Xigbar looked up at Axel. "You think he's hiding something?"

"I don't know," Axel replied. "But I don't like it." He sighed then added, "I wish he'd open up to him."

Xigbar placed a hand on Axel's shoulder. "You're his closest friend, if something's wrong you're the first person he'd come to."

Axel gave the older man a weak smile. "Thanks." His green eyes still showed what looked like natural concern. Xigbar wondered if perhaps what Demyx used to speak of them having hearts had some validity after all.

"If the dude shows up I'll let him know you want to talk to him," Xigbar said with a grin.

"Thanks," Axel said before letting Roxas and himself out.

Once they were outside the training room Axel sighed. He wondered why the usually smiling youth had removed himself from their social circle. He would have to have a talk with him and soon. Somewhere from within he feared that the longer he waited something would happen that they would both regret.

Axel shoved those thoughts aside. People without hearts should not concern themselves with things that resembled feelings. Even with new realization that sinking feeling still remained.

* * *

Demyx stepped out of the portal and found himself in the doorway of the study beside the lab. It was considered Zexion's second room. The only ones Zexion gave permission to enter were Vexen and Lexaeus (Xemnas, Saix, Xigbar, and Xaldin were not barred, but they rarely stepped foot inside). Books lined the various shelves. A few tables and chairs sat inside along with a desk with tools used for research. It looked like a smaller version of the library.

Zexion placed the books on the wooden, round table. One of the books suffered bent pages from his run-in with that fool. His nose picked up that familiar scent and turned with an annoyed sigh to see the blond standing there.

"I told you to leave me be," Zexion snapped.

Demyx stepped forward, "I don't want you to be mad, I didn't do it on pur—"

"I can't get mad, we don't have hearts, idiot," Zexion spat.

Demyx stood in front of Zexion with only the table separating the two. In those blue eyes the Cloaked Schemer could see what looked like natural remorse. However, he of all people had mastered the art of deception and illusions.

"It was an accident," Demyx said. He reached for Zexion who stepped back.

"Alright, you made your peace." He pushed Demyx towards the door. "Now get out!"

"Zexion," Demyx protested.

"What's going on in here?" Marluxia asked as he and Larxene entered. Zexion sighed at the new unwelcomed guests.

"I was just making Demyx leave and I suggest you do the same," Zexion said to the two of them.

"Enough with the antisocial behavior," Marluxia said making Larxene giggle. He turned to Demyx and frowned. "What happened to your mouth?"

"Probably tripped over his own feet," Larxene commented.

Demyx touched his scabbed lip. At least the bleeding had stopped.

"I bit it," he answered.

"The only thing he can make bleed," Larxene laughed.

"Are you challenging him?" Marluxia asked.'

"No," Zexion spat. He shooed them with his hands. "Can you all take this elsewhere?"

"As if I'd waste my time," said Larxene, completely ignoring Zexion.

Demyx glared at Larxene. He imagined her pretty face scared with gashes on each of her cheeks. He blinked twice to rid himself of those images.

"He'd be too easy to rip apart," the Savage Nymph said with that same sadistic grin she proudly wore.

Those same images fought to occupy his thoughts again. Demyx breathed heavily and turned himself away from the others. "I understand when I'm not wanted. I'll go." He turned to leave when Larxene's laughter halted him. He held his hands against his ears. Those bloody pictures amplified. His stomach bounced at the thought of silencing her throat.

"Let him go," Zexion said to the woman.

"Just like him to take off like a coward," Larxene stated.

_Be quiet, Larxene._

"Stop," Marluxia scolded.

Larxene glared at her boyfriend. "It's no secret," she said. "He's a worthless nothing, just like his somebody." She shook her head then added, "I'll never know what she saw in him."

Demyx stopped.

"What—Zexion, what was her name?" Larxene asked.

"Tamera," Zexion answered.

Demyx froze at the mention of that woman. He remembered her smile, the first time they held hands, the day he proposed, and their wedding day. Amanda was dressed in a cute, white dress while she sprinkled pink rose petals down the aisle. Tamera appeared behind her bridesmaids with the veil covering her brown waves. They were united as one before man and God. Thus began their first year as a happy couple. Towards the end of that year she discovered she carried his child.

Then he remembered her face when she died in the hospital. The baby expired with her. There was nothing the doctors could do to revive either one. Her mutilated face was painted over and placed inside a casket. There was no memorial for their daughter. No one even mentioned her in the eulogies. Then the man responsible was released from prison on a technicality.

With a smirk Larxene said, "You couldn't even save your own family. Some man you were."

"Shut up, Larxene," Marluxia shouted. "Just shut your mouth for once."

Before either could speak Demyx snarled and grabbed Zexion by the throat. The smaller nobody's eyes widened and his hands gripped at the one that held onto his neck. Number VI gasped for air. Demyx's smile widened and he tightened the hold on the other man's throat. One hand held on for support while the other flailed about.

"Dem—Dem—Demyx," Zexion gasped. "St—stop."

"Let him go!" Marluxia cried as he tried to pry the Nocturne off the blue-haired nobody.

"You told them?!" Demyx screeched.

"I-I-I..."

"You what?" Demyx screamed. He shoved Zexion's head against the wall. Zexion hissed in pain. Demyx slammed his head again. "You what?"

"I wanted to know...what happened between you and the Superior," Zexion gasped.

"You had no right to tell them!" Demyx yelled. Marluxia grabbed Demyx's other hand before it had a chance to help strangle the sixth member. He pulled his hand free, accidentally bashing Marluxia in the face. "No right."

The room gradually took on that same red tint. He breathed hard, finding the air to be thicker and hotter than before. His hands itched to hold the trusty sitar. His eyes craved the sight of blood.

Demyx released his hold on Zexion. The small nobody backed up and inhaled deeply until he regained his ability to breathe again. He looked over at Demyx who stood laughing. Zexion shuddered at the sight of that creepy, toothy grin.

Zexion felt something trickling down his cheek and wiped at it. He gasped to see his fingers stained red. Demyx stood near the doorway laughing at the blood that covered his hand. When Zexion had tried to free himself he accidentally scratched his face.

_Demyx downed a potion. He shook his head at the taste then swallowed a glass of water. He washed the blood from his face. The coat was tossed over the toilet while he stared back at his reflection. More than protecting Xemnas' image, he feared that Axel or Roxas would see him covered in blood. He flipped down the strap on his tanktop and looked at the back of his aching shoulder in the mirror. He hissed as he applied chilled water from his fingertips over the purple spots._

_One look at the clock and Demyx jumped and tossed the coat over his frame and zipped it. He formed a portal and stepped into Xemnas' office. The man seemed calmer than before and he wore a sinister grin._

_Without a word Xemnas created a portal and pushed Demyx inside, following after. They teleported to Radiant Gardens. Demyx stared around in awe of what used to be his old world. The Nocturne looked up at his smirking superior who began to walk forward. Wrapping his arms around himself Demyx followed._

_They stopped just short of a one-story house painted white with blue shutters. Hundreds of flowers in shades of blue, red, and yellow surrounded the front porch. Demyx could not place where he had seen that house before._

_"What are we doing here?" he asked in a whisper._

_Xemnas glanced over in the direction of the clocktower in the center of the city. It was two minutes to six. A chill crept over the Melodious Nocturne._

_Something's not right._

_The front door opened and a teenage girl stepped out. She was dressed in blue jeans, a pink shirt that read: Cute, and rainbow arm-warmers. Her blonde hair hung down to her mid-back. A boy about the same age followed her to the curb where they unlocked their bikes. Supposedly it was a nightly routine for them to ride to the end of the neighborhood and back before dinner. Demyx squinted and gasped when he recognized those sapphire earrings. One close look into her face confirmed his fears._

_"Superior! What are we doing here?" he asked in panic._

_"Come," Xemnas said with a wave of his finger._

_"Xemnas, what are we doing here?" Demyx asked as he stepped in front of the older nobody. "Please, let's go back."_

_Xemnas pushed him aside and continued to walk. Demyx had to jog to keep up with the Superior's long strides. He kept his eyes on the girl and tried to keep himself between her and the Organization's leader._

_"Look, whatever you say goes, please, let's get out of here," begged Demyx. "I'll-I'll do whatever you say."_

_"You had your chance, Number IX," Xemnas said keeping his eyes on the teenagers._

_They waited, Demyx trying everything to change the other man's mind. He even summoned his sitar to which Xemnas laughed and stabbed him with his weapon. Demyx knelt on the gravel nursing the deep wound in his arm._

_His eyes widened when he saw the duo heading back their way._

_"Get away!" he shouted towards the teenagers._

_They came to a stop to see the two men dressed in black trenchcoats. The girl jumped off her bicycle. The older man with silver hair held some strange item in his hand and the other one looked hurt._

_"Amanda, let's get out of here," the boy said to the girl. That's when her eyes fell on the harmed man. She gasped and tried to run forward when the boy pulled on her shirt._

_"Don't come closer!" Demyx yelled. He stood only to be kicked to the ground by Xemnas._

_"Myde!" Amanda cried._

_"Go now!" Demyx shouted as he attempted to stand again. He grabbed Xemnas by the hood and hissed. "You hurt her and I'll kill you. I'll kill you, you hear?"_

_Xemnas shoved the blunt end of his weapon into Demyx's stomach. He gasped for air then was elbowed in the chin and kicked to the ground. "You stay put, Number IX." He turned back to the blonde girl and said with a laugh, "Now I'll prove to you we don't have hearts."_

_Xemnas created a forcefield which trapped Amanda inside. Demyx and the other boy tried to get through but the wall was too powerful. Demyx summoned his sitar again and beat at the forcefield. The energy surrounding the wall shocked and cut him. He never saw the blood flying from his face and hands._

_Amanda stared at the man who used to be her brother. She sobbed out loud. The tears that fell were mixed. She wept happy tears to know that Myde still lived for he was considered dead by the police. Then she cried painful tears to see him in such agony. The blood that fell from his body caused her to sob harder. The eyes that matched Demyx's switched over to the silver-haired man._

_"What do you want with my brother?" she asked behind tears._

_"He's not your brother anymore," Xemnas said lowly._

_Demyx stopped pounding at the forcefield when he saw his Superior circling his sister. His eyes widened and the tears froze in the corners of his eyes. He found himself unable to produce words. All he could do was pray to whoever was listening that for once Xemnas would show mercy._

_"What did you do to him?" she asked. New tears rushed down her face. "You're the one who kidnapped him." She ran forward and began to punch at Xemnas' chest. "You tore our family apart! You did! I hate you!"_

_Xemnas laughed. He turned to Demyx who pleaded with his eyes to leave her be. "Yes, I can see where she gets it." He grabbed her wrist and squeezed causing her to cry out in pain._

_Demyx screamed and dropped his sitar. He beat the invisible wall with all his strength. He pushed himself against its razor barriers, hissing at the thousand pains that pushed through his body. The blood dripped steadily into a puddle at his feet. He backed up then slammed his whole body against it. There was no dent. He backed up farther and repeated the action. The forcefield gashed an inch below his eye. His palms smacked the forcefield. Two bloody hand prints stained the forcefield then dripped down the walls._

_Tears fell in synchrony with the blood. "Please, Xemnas, please! Leave her alone! Please!" he yelled._

_His cries went unheard as Xemnas grabbed the girl's other hand. "He's nothing but a shell of the man who used to be your brother," he whispered. "He can't feel." He glanced over at Demyx. "He persists that he can." His gaze fell back on Amanda. "But he can't." He released one hand to summon the ethereal blade._

_ Demyx gasped and cried out, slamming himself against the forcefield. He varied between pleas and threats. Xemnas laughed and kept his attention on the shuddering girl. She writhed and pulled. Xemnas tightened his hold on her arm and pulled her close. The blade was placed against her throat. She swallowed causing it to slightly cut her skin._

_ The Superior of the In-Between turned to face his subordinate. "Number IX, watch and witness that we don't have hearts."_

_Demyx fell to his knees with his arms still held high up. "Yes, Superior. We don't have hearts. We don't, we don't, we don't. We don't have them. Now please let her go. I swear I'll never say it again! Just let her live." Tears rained down his cheeks. "Xemnas!"_

_"That's right, we don't," Xemnas said with a laugh. He looked down at the shuddering Amanda. "See what a fool your brother is. He just couldn't admit he was heartless-just like me."_

_"You're wrong," Amanda whispered. She looked at Demyx and mouthed, 'I love you, Myde.'_

_"Xemnas," Demyx pleaded._

_"We don't have hearts," Xemnas boasted. He brought the blade up. "Watch and see it won't hurt you."_

_"No!" Demyx screamed as the blade was brought across the girl's throat. The tears cascaded and he pounded at the wall. A second slice accompanied the first two inches down. Demyx's screams silenced Amanda's. _

_The corpse fell to the pavement and the forcefield was lowered. Demyx fell forward, catching himself on his bloody palms. He wept into the darkness. He heaved and vomited. He shut his eyes tightly and begged it was all a nightmare. _

_The boy from the family who took in Amanda knelt at her body. The blood covered his fingers. Tears stained her cheeks. Demyx turned away from the sight as he continued to sob._

_"She was all I had left," Demyx growled when Xemnas stood beside him. "I'll kill you."_

_"You were warned, Number IX," Xemnas said coldly. "Get up. You're not feeling. It's your memories that make you cry." He gripped Demyx's coat and hoisted him to his feet._

_"She was all I had left," Demyx repeated._

_Xemnas grabbed his chin and forced Demyx to look him in the eyes. "Then there is nothing left connecting you to your somebody." He firmly released his hold on the other nobody's face. "There is nothing left to trick you into believing you can feel sympathy. Your loyalty is to the Organization and its cause." With those words he formed a portal and left the ninth member sitting only a little ways away from the girl who was his...no Myde's sister._

_Demyx began to laugh. He laughed hard. The sound of sirens filled the area. He stood with blood still dripping from his wounds. His laughter mixed with the cascading tears as he walked into his own portal._

_The last thing he said before arriving at the Castle that Never Was, "We don't have hearts."_

Zexion, Marluxia, and Larxene all stood speechless at the grinning man before him. Demyx began to chuckle.

"Demyx, please, I—I want you to leave," Zexion said as he moved to hide behind the nearest bookshelf.

Demyx nodded while still laughing. He moved towards the door, his eyes never leaving the other nobody's blood that decorated his hand. Scarlet truly was a lovely color. It sounded nice to not hear Zexion's condescending voice. He turned his head to see Zexion shaking and with one hand holding onto the side of the wooden bookcase. His eyes fell back to his palm when he realized that in that moment he had temporarily silenced the snob.

Roxas and Axel had complained about that very thing just yesterday.

Demyx stopped next to the couple. "So Zexion invaded my thoughts and told you my somebody's story." He laughed and grinned at Larxene causing her to swallow and shudder. "But he neglected to tell you the second part of the story." He summoned his sitar and with that same grin and fully faced the blonde woman.

"Demyx, calm down," Marluxia said as he stepped forward.

"He wants to go, we'll go," Larxene replied as she stepped in front of the pink-haired nobody.

She summoned her kunai. Demyx smiled at the thought of silencing that woman forever. The first set of kunai were tossed. Demyx twirled the sitar, firing them back at their owner. Larxene jumped out of the way and tossed the second set. Demyx ducked just as they crashed into several items in the room. Demyx twirled her sitar and with a smirk jumped behind her.

Larxene turned just at the moment when Demyx grabbed the back of his sitar and sliced the instrument across her neck. Larxene gulped and fell to her knees. Her hand lifted to her throat where she felt warm liquid seeping through her fingers. Demyx grinned and Zexion stared on in horror. She moved her hand away from her throat to see it painted crimson. The sitar strings glistened with the new decor from the woman's body.

The scarlet pooled in front of the slightly hunched over Larxene. She gripped at her neck to feel the torn skin flapping. Black mist began to rise from the wound. She looked up at Demyx who gave her that same grin.

Larxene shook her head. "No, no, I can't end this way," she weakly croaked. Zexion placed his hands over his ears at the sound of her distorted voice. Larxene stared down as her body gradually faded into nothingness leaving only the puddle of blood behind as a reminder of her existence.

With a laugh Demyx looked behind him where Marluxia laid on his back. Three of the four kunai from Larxene's initial attack were embedded in his forehead. The last had penetrated his eyeball. As with Larxene he too began to fade.

Demyx turned to face Zexion. "You think my life is just for your amusement?" he asked.

"I-I'm sorry," Zexion stammered.

"You will be," the Nocturne said with a cackle. His grin lifted upwards revealing each tooth in his mouth. Were his mouth to go any higher the skin would split.

The Cloaked Schemer blanched. He called forward his shadow clones which Demyx easily fought off. Zexion backed up and found himself trapped against a wall. His own sanctuary had become his mausoleum.

"Lex-Lexaeus!" Zexion called. He found himself unable to move. "Lexaeus, help!"

"He can't save you," Demyx taunted.

Zexion breathed heavily. He looked over at the door and as a last effort split himself into three persons. He ran for the door leaving the two fakes to fight off the Nocturne. Demyx quickly decimated them and rushed after his prey.

He grabbed Zexion by the hood and tossed him on the ground. Zexion landed on his kneecap, shattering the bone. He cried out in pain then looked up at the grinning monster pursuing him. He scooted back until his back hit the wall. With tears in his eyes he stared at the man who would soon end his life.

"Are you afraid, Zexion?" Demyx asked with a grin.

Zexion nodded. "Please...don't."

"You can't be afraid, silly boy," Demyx laughed. The sorrow in his eyes betrayed the high smile. "You can't feel fear. We don't have hearts."

Lexaeus arrived to late for the last thing he heard were Zexion's screams.

One bleeding out and the other drowned laid at his feet. Could he have felt remorse he would for the giant, for Lexaeus had done nothing to warrant his fate, but all would fall who stood in his way. Out of a false sense of pity (as much as one lacking a heart could give) he suffocated the Silent Hero until his lungs filled with water. At the least he spared him a bloody demise.

With that grin still in place his eyes lifted to the ceiling. There was one more his sitar would claim. If anyone tried to stop him they too would end up discarded rubbish along the pathway.

"You can't fear, I know it," Demyx laughed. "Xemnas, it's time to prove you don't have a heart."

* * *

Wow, that was a long one. Over 7,000 words. I hope it was scary. Writing a psycho Demyx is challenging. I want to think of him as the sweet and funny guy that he is, but I think he could be super violent if he wanted to.

Xemnas was probably out of character here, but I don't think it's hard to believe he would be brutal to prove a point.

Sorry for giving Lexaeus only a short amount of story time, I really don't know how to write him.

There's going to be at least one more chapter. Perhaps six depending on how the next one goes.

Thank you for reading and have a great day! :)


	5. Crimson Hallway

I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Warning: This chapter is very violent and bloody, much more violent than the last.

Thank you DecidedFate13, and Akai Koibito for your reviews on chapter four!

On with the story!

* * *

Axel had decided to treat Roxas for his hard work as well as congratulate him on a speedy recovery by taking him out for his favorite sweet. Though Roxas figured Axel probably wanted the ice cream as much as him. Axel went to get the necessary munny while Roxas waited in the hallway for him.

Roxas stood on his tiptoes with his arms folded behind his head which slightly leaned against the wall. He whistled a tune he could not place where he had heard before wondering what kept his friend.

That was when he heard the scream. Roxas jumped up and winced at the slight sting in ribcage. Once the soreness was rubbed away Roxas began his journey towards the origination of the scream, despite the warning in his stomach. He only stepped two feet when he heard it again, much sharper that time, one of pure terror.

Roxas stood frozen in place. Sure he often heard screaming in the castle; hardly a day went by when several members neglected to shout at one another, or someone yelled out of frustration, but never had he witnessed screaming from true fear. There came one last shrill yell that was quickly ended. Roxas brought his fingers to his mouth and tried to shake away the sounds. That time he placed the voice—it was Zexion.

The Key of Destiny took a deep breath before running off in the direction of the sixth member. Sure he held little fondness for Zexion, but if the tables were turned he would have liked someone to hurry to his rescue. A thousand gruesome thoughts rushed through his head concerning what could have possibly made the Cloaked Schemer scream in that manner.

The blond suddenly tripped over a broken tile on the floor. He landed hard on his hand, instantly spraining his wrist. With a hiss Roxas stood realizing he possibly reinjured his ribs as well as busted his knee during the fall. With his right hand grasping the throbbing left one he leaned against the wall. Axel was going to be ticked.

Against his better judgment he ignored the protesting from his body and ran in the direction of Zexion's screams.

* * *

Xaldin had also heard the panicked noises and teleported to the floor. After a few minutes of searching the area he finally arrived at the crime scene. The third member was hardly ever fazed by anything but the carnage before him made his stomach twist.

What remained of Larxene's body gushed blood onto the floor. He watched as her lifeless body vanished from sight. His gaze switched to Marluxia who too quickly faded. Even without the black smoke surrounding the man's body one look at Marluxia and Xaldin could tell he was dead. He gritted his teeth for without the bodies it would be difficult to determine the cause. Still he chose to examine the pink-haired man's body to see Larxene's kunai embedded in his body. It made little sense why Larxene would kill her boyfriend...then again, it was Larxene.

Xaldin stepped into the room which contained the last two corpses. The two of them had only begun to drift away which gave Xaldin limited time to inspect their carcasses. Shakily the fighter knelt down beside the gruesome sight.

It took all of his strength to keep from vomiting. His blue eyes took in the numerous, deep gashes on the Cloaked Schemer's body. His gloved fingers stroked the slashed coat then touched at the torn flesh to determine he had been cut with some sort of thin wire. He examined every inch of the fading corpse to see blood leaking from the slits in the cloak which ranged all the way down his abdomen.

_No heartless could've done this._

Zexion's face was forever frozen in a fearful scream. His glossy eyes showed one who begged for mercy from a sadistic predator. One glimpse at Lexaeus and recalling the other two it was apparent that Zexion was personal.

Xaldin summoned a lance and kept it close incase one of those brats with the keyblades was sneaking around. His sharp eyes surveyed every inch of the room to find no signs of breathing.

The hacked skin beneath the area Xaldin examined became transparent and faded. The dark-haired man took a deep breath then turned to the nobody who he had considered a close friend. He slipped and quickly caught his balance. He stared at the clear liquid surrounding Lexaeus.

Lexaeus' body showed no signs of cuts or bruises. Xaldin initially wondered if the blood had already vanished, but with the other three the crimson liquid remained after the bodies vanished; the only liquid surrounding his person was the clear substance he slipped on. The look on the Silent Hero's face showed a struggle, but as far as he could see there were no external wounds. Even if he had been done in by a keyblade at the very least there would be bruising.

"What happened to you, Lex?" Xaldin asked as he placed one hand behind Lexaeus head and the other on his chest where his heart would have been. He realized that Lexaeus' hair and clothes were wet.

Lexaeus' head tilted to the side and water spilled from his lips. Xaldin jumped back then leaned in to take a closer look. The water dripped from Lexaeus' chin into the water beneath him.

He turned back to where Zexion had previously sat to find only a puddle of red in his place. The image of those wounds returned to his thoughts. None of the murders had anything in common save for the weapon that killed Larxene and Zexion. No, it was not the work of a keyblade warrior. It baffled him how anyone had the ability to kill with both water and fine wire, wire similar to what was found on a...

"Demyx," Xaldin hissed. He clutched the lance and with fire in his eyes entered a portal.

* * *

Roxas halted when he heard the clanking of boots. He hid behind a pillar and shook while the shadow of a man entered the hallway. If there was anything Axel and Demyx taught him it was to survey the danger before rushing straight into danger. The shadow reduced in size until it formed the familiar shape of one he considered a friend. Roxas let out a sigh of relief.

The youngest member smiled and decided to greet the Nocturne when his knee refused to budge. He looked up immediately grateful for the malfunctioning limb. Demyx's face, hair, and coat was decorated with fresh blood. The sitar strings were also stained with that same color and the crimson splattered with each step he took. He wore a malicious grin and his eyes were slightly widened as walked with anticipation.

Demyx suddenly stopped. He looked in the direction that Roxas hid. The young nobody clamped his hands over his mouth when he himself heard how loud he was breathing. Roxas leaned against the wall, hoping that Demyx would continue on his way without noticing him. He considered using the portal, but he had seen how swift the Melodious Nocturne could be when he wanted to.

Roxas closed his eyes and whispered, "Axel, please help me."

Demyx giggled. "I know you're back there," he cooed. "Come on out."

Roxas shivered and pushed himself further against the wall. He chanted in his head his wish for Demyx to leave. He still heard that creepy giggle he remembered from a few days ago. How stupid he was to believe that Demyx merely got a little carried away with the heartless. He should have gone to the Superior when he had the chance.

"Oh, you want to play hide-and-seek," Demyx called. "Very well." His grin increased revealing his teeth. "Ready or not, here I come."

Roxas let out a startled cry at the sound of Demyx's words. The older blond stopped and listened to the whimpering.

"I hear you," Demyx sang. "I'm going to find you."

Roxas summoned his keyblade. He almost dropped the weapon when his left hand tightened around the hilt. The sharp pains raced up his arm forcing him to release his grip. With only his right hand to clutch to his last defense he waited with heavy breaths.

Suddenly a portal appeared in front of the Nocturne. Demyx stepped back with his sitar tight in his grip. The black force formed into the seething figure of Xaldin. For the first time in his existence Roxas was glad to see the third member.

The two stared at each other for a few moments. Demyx kept that same sick smirk while Xaldin glanced up and down the blond's body, his hatred growing with every blood stain his eyes met with.

"Excuse me, Xaldy," Demyx said with a cheerful smile. "You're blocking my path."

Xaldin summoned his lances. The wind caused them to dance around his person.

"You did it, didn't you?" Xaldin accused. "You killed Lexaeus and the others!"

Roxas gasped. Although he figured Demyx had at the very least beaten Zexion to a pulp, despite that deep down he suspected him of ending the bookworm's life, he never supposed additional deaths.

Demyx gave a mocking frown. "You didn't like my art?"

Xaldin replied by sending the first of the lances in Demyx's direction. He raised his sitar to block the blow. The second lance whipped around and came in for a surprise attack. Demyx dodged in time then parried the third.

With a giggle Demyx said, "Larxene and Lexaeus tried to fight back too." His eyes narrowed and with a wide smile he added, "But they failed in the end."

Xaldin growled and sent two more lances at the water-wielder. One barely missed his neck and the other managed to slice his arm. Demyx's hand immediately shot up to the injured area. He removed his hand to see darkened liquid in the palm of his glove. He smirked at the Organization's prized warrior.

"I didn't want to kill Lexaeus," Demyx shared. Xaldin grabbed the bloodstained weapon and held it close, readying for a second strike, one that would slay the monster before him. Demyx's smile fell. "But he chose to get in my way."

Demyx brought his sitar into its proper position and began to play. Twenty water clones surrounded his body. The decoys took the blows and new ones immediately replaced the previous ones. Xaldin increased the wind which caused a few of the clones to stumble and return to beads of water. Demyx smirked then played faster causing an increase of the clones.

One clone leapt forward and jumped on Xaldin. The fighter was blinded giving Demyx the opportunity to kick him in the stomach then bash him in the jaw with the bottom of his sitar.

Xaldin used the wind to evaporate the attacking clones. He jumped up then landed with his arm locking around Demyx's neck. He tossed him to the ground causing Demyx to arch his back and release saliva from his mouth. He coughed up what spit remained in his throat then with the assistance of water slid out of Xaldin's hold.

Xaldin predicted the move and decked Demyx in the face. The Nocturne stumbled backwards giving Xaldin the time he needed to send another blow to Demyx's cheek. The force send him into the wall, denting it when Number IX's body collided. Demyx jumped out of the way when Xaldin dashed towards him with another punch. The burly man's fist penetrated the wall. He pulled his hand free just as Demyx kicked him in the neck. The angle combined with the force behind Demyx's boot shattered the bones.

Xaldin's cries nearly drowned out the sound of the cervical vertebrae crunching. Number III fell to the ground, breathing heavily. He regained control of his lances which he used as a forcefield while attempting to stand. He ignored each pain that pulsed through him with every breath while his eyes fixed on the approaching nobody. With each slow second he could not fathom how Demyx became that strong…unless he had feigned his weakness all along.

Xaldin sent the first lance which Demyx blocked with his arm. The second sliced a part of his cheek. The third dashed on a direct path for his eyeball. Demyx used his weapon to block it mere inches from his face.

Roxas knew Xaldin would be angry with his interference, but if the older nobody wished to live then he had no choice. The young blond rushed forward and stood in front of Xaldin with his keyblade in hand.

Demyx stared at the younger nobody for a few seconds then simply said, "Move."

"Get out of here!" shouted Xaldin.

Roxas shook his head and winced at the stinging in his wrist when he tightened his grip on the keyblade. "Please stop this, Demyx."

Demyx stared into Roxas' blue eyes. "I don't want to hurt you, Roxas. Now move!" He summoned a wave from his sitar which Roxas soaring into the nearest wall. Roxas' head suffered the majority of the impact. The keyblade flew from his hands landing twelve feet from his body. Roxas rubbed the back of his aching head and tried to stand despite the blurring vision.

Demyx turned back to his original opponent who had pulled himself to his feet once more. He tried to slow his breaths which stung which each. He lifted his arms and commanded the trusty lances to his side. With a swift leap into the air Xaldin raided the weapons down on the musician. Demyx easily fought off each one with water attacks. Xaldin's strength was fading, a fact both sides were aware of.

Demyx played a quick song which sent a water attack into the man and threw him several feet. Xaldin jumped from the attack in time to avoid further injury. In order to conserve energy Xaldin was forced to the floor, a momentary disadvantage for him, but would be well worth it when Demyx expired by his own hands.

"I gave you a fair warning!" Demyx snarled then advanced on the other nobody.

The master of wind grabbed Demyx's sitar and kicked the man away from his weapon. It was finally time for him to take the offense. The first lance missed by half an inch and the second would have hit had Demyx not used his cloak as a shield. Demyx wrapped the remaining fabric about the metal rod. Xaldin used his elemental power to bring the weapon to him, pulling Demyx along with it. The Nocturne smirked and Xaldin realized too late that he played right into Demyx's plan. Before Xaldin had a chance to change the direction Demyx reared back his fist and bashed Xaldin in the face, worsening his injury.

Roxas grabbed his keyblade and tried to run to his comrade's rescue. The rushing blood caused his head to spin and he faceplanted on the tiled floor.

Demyx retrieved his beloved instrument and stroked its body tenderly. He brought it back into its proper position ready to play a requiem for Number III.

Xaldin growled and with what little strength he had left he sent the remaining lances at the Nocturne. With a smile Demyx used his sitar to release a ball of water that repelled the four weapons and sent them in the opposite direction. Xaldin never screamed, but he stared wide-eyed when an intense agony suddenly exploded in his abdomen.

With Xaldin pinned to the wall and his precious lances protruding from his chest and stomach he sat there motionless. Once he could breathe again he gripped his hand around the first of the weapons and began to pull.

"No, don't!" Roxas called.

Both older nobodies turned to face the youngest. Roxas held his pounding head while his left eye was halfway shut. He took two steps forward before stumbling.

"You'll bleed to death," Roxas stated.

"He's right," Demyx said with a smile. He stepped forward and knelt down beside the higher ranking member. He stared into Xaldin's glaring eyes.

Demyx shut his eyes and switched his smile to a cheerful one. Before Xaldin could blink Demyx grabbed the top lance and yanked it from the larger man's body. Roxas screamed as blood poured from the open wound. Demyx then removed the next one and tossed the bloody weapon to the floor. Xaldin hacked and the red liquid leaked from his mouth.

Demyx patted the older man on the head. "When you see Lexaeus you can tell him I'm sorry," the Melodious Nocturne began to laugh the way he had before he slaughtered the four downstairs.

Xaldin clenched his fist. He shut his eyes while the blood poured at a faster rate. He took control of the wind one last time and silently maneuvered the discarded lance through the air. With one last burst of energy he shot the object through back of the laughing monster.

Demyx ceased laughing when he felt the immense pain. He glanced down to see blood trickling from the new wound.

"You can tell him yourself," Xaldin said with a chuckle before closing his eyes for the final time.

Demyx fell to his knees while the bloody puddle about him grew. He gritted his teeth. It was not supposed to end that way.

Roxas tried to move again and his body finally collapsed. He glanced up to take in the scene one last time. One of the strongest men he knew was slowly fading away and in only a few minutes time the one he once called friend would too.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed chapter five!

What will become of Demyx and Roxas? Find out in the next exciting chapter!

Closing Notes:

1) I don't know why I keep injuring Roxas in this story. Even though it can be debated whether or not Roxas is clumsy (how many times did he trip/fall in KH2?), he's suffering from a minor concussion there at the end and that's why he keeps stumbling and falling.

2) I think it's possible for Xaldin and Lexaeus to be friends, they have known each other for a long time.

3) Hopefully the fight scenes were exciting. Please let me know if they were boring or repetitive.

4) I purposely didn't go into the details of Zexion and Lexaeus' death scenes. The results are mentioned, but the actual details are for you to decide. :)

Until next time!


	6. Blame

Thank you DecidedFate13 and Akai Koibito for your reviews on chapter five.

There isn't much action in this chapter as it is mainly thoughts, medical procedures, and suspense.

* * *

Not twenty seconds after Roxas collapsed a portal formed and the Organization's second in command stepped through. He had heard Roxas' scream and came to investigate who was making unnecessary racket. He gasped at the sight he met with instead.

From the looks of it Xaldin and Demyx were dead. Saix knelt beside Roxas and sighed in relief at the sight of him breathing. His gaze switched to the Nocturne who had one of Xaldin's weapons through his back. He was lucky that in his state Xaldin's aim was off and missed his spine.

Saix touched Demyx and he hissed in shuddered, an action which alarmed the blue-haired man. He gently smacked Demyx on the cheek causing the younger nobody to stir and slightly open his eyes.

"Number IX, stay with me," Saix ordered.

"Sai—Saix," Demyx groaned. He coughed and blood splattered onto the floor and the seventh member. He nearly drifted back into unconsciousness when Saix shook him causing his head to spin and ache. Despite his verbal protests Saix repeated the action.

"Number IX, what happened?" Saix growled before his only lead slipped away again.

"He—I—Xald…" Demyx trailed off and shut his eyes.

Saix cursed all three nobodies. He cradled Demyx close to him then stood, holding the blond bridal-style. He formed a portal then stepped through. The portal opened up to the laboratory where Saix barged in on a surprised Vexen.

"What happened?" the scientist asked with wide eyes.

"I didn't want to remove it," Saix answered indicating the lance with his eyes.

Vexen moved a few items from the table and instructed Saix to lay Demyx down on his stomach. Vexen washed his hands and threw on a clean pair of gloves before approaching the younger male.

"I'm going to get Roxas and bring him here," Saix announced.

Vexen looked the man in the eyes. "Don't tell me he's hurt too."

"I don't know, Number IV," Saix replied. "But I'd prefer it if you looked him over too." With those words he vanished into a black void.

When Saix returned with the youngest member Vexen had carefully snipped the bloody coat from Demyx's back and removed the lance. He was currently packing the wound with gauze.

"I'll be with him in a minute," Vexen said keeping his eyes on Demyx. "He's lucky the lance only punctured through three inches of muscle, and missed the organs completely. I'm going to have to give him some medicine to fight off infection, but he should survive." The Chilly Academic glanced up at the Diviner. "Why did Xaldin stab him?"

Saix sighed. "We won't know until one of them wakes."

"How come?" Vexen asked.

"Number III is dead," Saix replied. "Killed by three of his own weapons.

Vexen stopped working on Demyx and stared the Luna Diviner in the eyes. "Come again?" he asked. Everyone knew how skilled Xaldin was and he practiced with his lances for hours each day. Even if he was to slip up, it was near impossible for him to be injured by three.

"If I knew more, I'd tell you, but until IX or XIII wakes, we won't know," said Saix. He stepped back and formed a portal with his hand. "If you'll excuse me, I need to report this to the Superior."

Vexen nodded. "Understood," he said. Before Saix vanished he called, "Oh, if you happen to see Zexion, could you tell him I require his assistance."

Saix nodded and vanished. Vexen sighed. Usually the Cloaked Schemer understood when he was needed in the lab, for he was the only other Organization member with medical knowledge, having been trained by Vexen himself.

Fifteen minutes passed without incident. Once he got Demyx stable and injected him with a dose of antibiotics, Vexen moved onto Roxas. His vitals were fine, blood pressure a bit high, but that was expected. Vexen was searching for any signs of bleeding when Axel busted through the door.

"What happened?" he shouted.

Vexen scowled at the redhead. "Please keep your voice down," he ordered then continued his search.

Axel grabbed Vexen's arm and pulled him against the bed. "You better answer me, what happened?"

"I don't know," Vexen replied with a glare. He pulled his arm from Axel's grip. "If you use that kind of violence with me again and I'll stick you with a sedative, you hear me?" The blond composed himself then added in a softer tone. "Now, if you'll stay out of the way I'll have a full report for you in a few minutes."

Axel only complied for Roxas' sake. He sat fuming while Vexen continued his analysis. Axel's green eyes peered over at Demyx who was shakily breathing. He grimaced at the wound then looked up when Vexen moved towards him.

"He suffered a concussion," Vexen answered. "I don't know how long he'll be unconscious, but he will stay here in my care until I see fit to release him." He paused then added, "And he will not be on missions for a good while."

Axel glanced over at his friend. It just seemed that he was released and there he was back in the infirmary with a worse injury. He looked over at his other friend and for the first time noticed the blood.

"What happened to Demyx?" Axel asked.

"He was impaled with Xaldin's lance," Vexen answered while hooking up an IV to Roxas' arm. Vexen heard Axel jump up and replied before the hothead stormed out, "He's dead."

"Good," Axel muttered under his breath. His only regret was that it was not him who beat Xaldin to his death. He gritted his teeth an imagined the gruesome details of Xaldin's death. He dared to lay a hand on my buddy.

Vexen placed a cloth over Roxas' head then set his palm on top of the cloth. In a few seconds a sheet of ice covered the white cloth which would last for about an hour.

An hour passed without any consciousness from either nobody. Vexen decided he would allow Roxas to rest for another hour before trying to wake him.

A few minutes later they heard moaning and both turned to see Demyx trying to sit up. He cried out in pain and landed back on his stomach. Axel was the first to rush to his side. He placed a comforting hand on Demyx's back and spoke soft words to him.

With the assistance of Axel Demyx was able to sit up. He cursed under his breath while leaning into the redhead's shoulder. Axel gently stroked the Nocturne's scalp and supported him with the other arm.

"You're okay now, Dem," said Axel.

"It hurts," Demyx whimpered.

Vexen rushed to him with two painkillers and a glass of water. Demyx gratefully accepted the medicine and swallowed both. He handed the empty glass back to the scientist then once again leaned on Axel. Axel was careful not to embrace him too hard.

"Roxas!" Demyx exclaimed when he saw the youngest member lying unconscious several feet from him.

"Whoa!" Axel cried when Demyx attempted to jump from his own bed, causing a severe jolt of pain to explode from his wound. "Take it easy. You don't want to reinjure yourself."

"I couldn't help him," Demyx said softly. "Xaldin attacked us both. He hurt Roxas and he tried to kill me." He gripped onto Axel's coat for effect. "I didn't mean to kill him, but he sent all his lances at me at once. I—I had to defend myself and Roxas." He leaned further into Axel and pressed harder into the redhead's shoulders.

"Shh," Axel said as he rubbed Demyx's back. "You did what you had to."

Demyx sniffled and thanked Axel for being understanding.

Now that he was awake Vexen handed Demyx a healing potion which he downed in one gulp. The wound would heal in two hours time, but he would be required to take the antibiotic for the next few days to fight off any infection that possibly invaded.

When Saix heard that Demyx had woken he wanted him to report to Xemnas, but Axel and Vexen pressed that he wait until the wound completely healed. The Luna Diviner accepted these terms and wished the Melodious Nocturne a speedy recovery.

An hour later Demyx was able to walk on his own and Axel stayed beside him incase he fell. Demyx strolled up to Roxas' bed. He slept with his chest gradually rising and falling. It pained Demyx to see the fragile, young nobody lying there motionless.

The image of Amanda lying in a puddle of her own blood surfaced. Demyx pressed his hands against his eyes to no avail. The girl stared emptily into the night sky while the blood continued to gush from her neck. He stood against the forcefield trying to break his way through. Her blue eyes stared into nothingness while the angels came to retrieve her soul. Demyx looked up to see that smirk on the Superior's face.

He recalled the fight with Xaldin. The man received a fair warning, but decided to stay and fight. It was his own fault that he died. Axel was foolish enough to believe his lie. He knew Roxas would expose him for the liar he was when he woke.

Demyx stared at his sleeping form. He truly did look like an innocent child rather than a member of Organization XIII who engaged in combat on a daily basis. When he walked about the streets of the various worlds everyone only viewed him as a slightly odd teenager who could never cause anyone harm. Had they only known what that adorable innocent was capable of.

Roxas had dared to interfere with his fight. He was the reason Demyx was injured in the end. Xaldin should have died right then and there, but the Key of Destiny found it necessary to interrupt. Roxas' tale would be believed over his. Demyx smiled and eyed the IV fluid that dripped into his unconscious body. One quick snip and he would no longer receive the medicine; it could quiet him forever.

Demyx inhaled sharply and rid his mind of those thoughts. Roxas was not the one to blame, he was nothing more than an unfortunate casualty.

The memory of when he attacked Roxas hit him like a keyblade to the face. Demyx fought to keep from crying. He had never meant to send Roxas into the wall. He recalled the sight of Roxas when his head collided with the white stones, the cry of pain before he collapsed on the ground like an unwanted ragdoll. Tears formed along his eyelids. He had only intended the wave to move him away from Xaldin. In the heat of the moment he used too much force and Roxas was the one who had to pay for his mistake.

There was the possibility that Roxas might never wake again. Demyx sobbed and rushed over to the side of the bed. He took Roxas' hand in his and squeezed his tiny fingers. His memory replayed that moment when Roxas received the injury again and again.

"I'm so sorry, Roxas," Demyx said with a sob.

"You did the best you could," said Axel.

Roxas was so innocent. Demyx was grateful that it was Axel who took him under his wing, as one so young was easily impressionable and could have been turned into a monster like Xaldin, Larxene, or Xemnas, had someone else taken responsibility for him first.

Number XIII, to some an unlucky number, but the perfect nobody to complete their family. Demyx viewed Roxas as a younger brother. It felt good to be in the role of an older brother again. Roxas' blond locks were so similar to Amanda's, the very same shade and shine. When Roxas smiled, they both had that same innocent smile. It ate at him to know he had harmed Roxas…that he had harmed Amanda.

_No, it was Xemnas who killed Amanda. Xemnas forced me to watch while he cut her up. He's a monster who shows no mercy. Blood, so much blood. _

The image was too much to bear. He could still hear her screams mangled with his own. He still felt the sharp edges of the forcefield splitting his skin. He remembered how he begged for her life, offering the Superior whatever he wanted in exchange for her to live. He severed her throat and gloated while he watched the last person who loved him take her last breath.

He swore that night he would exterminate Xemnas. He vowed to end anyone who interfered with his revenge. Then Roxas stepped in the way. One as innocent as he beloved sister. The one who was slain by the Organization's leader. Xemnas had hurt Roxas. Every injury and drop of blood was Xemnas' doing.

Demyx smirked and a giggled fought to escape. Demyx swallowed the laugh before it betrayed him.

Demyx turned to face Axel. With a fractured smile he said, "I'm ready to see the Superior now."

"Are you sure you're feeling well enough?" Axel asked. The sudden smile gave the pyrokinetic a reason to worry.

Demyx replied with a growing smile. "I'm positive."

With those words he formed a portal and stepped inside. The blackness swallowed his form. It was cold and filled with the most depressing of thoughts. Demyx could only smile for he now understood who the culprit behind Roxas' pain was, one he would destroy before the day's end.

* * *

Vexen gently shook Roxas so as not to cause any more damage. Roxas moaned and mumbled something under his breath. He opened his eyes to be met with two blurry images. He rubbed at his eyes and with the help of his best friend sat up.

Roxas turned towards Axel; the movement stung his head. He almost collapsed when Axel took him in his arms. He spoke reassuring words to the teen. Roxas opened his eyes again and winced at the light.

Vexen pushed Axel out of the way and began an assessment. He pinched Roxas' cheek which made the boy hiss in pain. Vexen lightly smiled at the progress. He shined a flashlight in his left eye which caused him to shrink away.

"What's your name?" Vexen asked.

"Roxas. Can you get that out of my face?" he retorted.

"Where are you?"

"In the lab," Roxas replied while still trying to avoid the light.

Vexen checked Roxas' right eye. "What day is it?"

"Friday," Roxas replied. He grunted and the flashlight dimmed.

Vexen lowered the device and frowned at the boy. "Cut it out," he demanded. Roxas sighed and returned the light to its original brightness. Vexen turned off the flashlight then went about the rest of the procedure.

The Chilly Academic tried to keep his focus on only Roxas, but he was worried for Zexion was supposed to meet with him over an hour ago. There had been times when he lost track of time while reading, but he had been calling to the Cloaked Schemer for the past hour, surely one of the thoughts would have reached the telepath by now.

Axel smiled at his friend. "How're you feeling?"

Roxas groaned. "Like someone's been throwing bricks at my head," he responded. He attempted to move only to regret the decision a second later. Roxas grasped onto the edge of the bed and took a deep breath.

Axel stabled the boy. He feared to move for every little motion caused Roxas to lose his balance.

"If Demyx didn't kill Xaldin, I swear I would myself," Axel said more to himself than Roxas.

"Oh my…Xaldin," Roxas gasped. He steadied his head with his hand as he remembered the end of their battle. "That's right, he killed him."

"It's okay, he won't hurt you anymore," Axel said with a half smile.

Roxas stiffened. He looked Axel in the eyes. "Where is Demyx?"

"He went to see the boss," Axel said pointing to the ceiling. "To let him know how Xaldin tried to kill you."

Roxas blanked and began to shake.

"What did you do?" Vexen snapped.

"Nothing," Axel retorted. "What's wrong with him?"

"He might be in shock," the scientist replied.

Roxas began to hyperventilate. Vexen handed him a paper bag to breathe into while Axel talked him through it. When it did little to help, Axel switched the subject to ice cream. He promised to take Roxas for his favorite treat when he recovered. Despite not being hungry for sweets at the moment, the mention of his favorite food did manage to calm him.

"Demyx," Roxas stated. He repeated that nobody's name several times before regaining control of his lungs. He squeezed Axel's hand. "No, that's not…" the room began to spin and he felt hot.

"Just calm down," Axel said.

"He killed Xaldin!" Roxas shouted. With his free hand Roxas gripped Axel's arm. "I told him what would happened, but he ripped the lance out anyway." Roxas imitated the action for the two. "All that blood."

"What are you saying, Roxas?" Axel asked

Roxas looked him in the eyes then answered, "Demyx killed Zexion and Lexaeus…and Larxene." He gasped then added, "And I watched him kill Xaldin." Roxas gripped at his head despite the pain upon contact. "And he enjoyed it."

Axel stepped back.

"Where did you say he was?" asked Roxas.

Several seconds passed before Axel replied, "With Xemnas."

* * *

The Superior of the In-Between opened the door upon hearing the rhythmic knocking. Demyx sported a clean cloak and stood outside his office with a smirk.

"Number IX," Xemnas said with a hint of surprise.

"You wanted to speak with me, Superior?" Demyx asked with a sweet smile.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed that. The next chapter will have a lot more action as well as the final showdown. Thanks for reading.


	7. The Final Victim

I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**Warning**: This chapter contains heavy bloody violence. If you are squeamish in any way you might not want to read. The material in this chapter is much more disturbing than in the previous ones. Reader discretion is advised. The rating is now M and for a very good reason.

Thank you Akai Koibito, DecidedFate13, and makaxsoul4life for your reviews on chapter six.

* * *

Xemnas stood confused at the nobody standing in his doorway. From what Saix had told him Demyx was near death a few hours ago. It gave him relief to know that the potions worked wonders. He moved and motioned for the ninth member to enter.

With a wide smile the blond walked through the door. He turned and watched the superior shut the door. Xemnas felt a bit awkward around the Melodious Nocturne. Nonetheless he moved with his usual grace and sat behind his desk. As he had done earlier he gestured for Demyx to take a seat in front of him.

Demyx sat down. He no longer sat in the same proud manner, but appeared to be anxious about something. He kept glancing around the room and tapping his fingers on the armrests.

"Number IV told Number VII that you were attacked by III, and that you had to kill him out of self-defense," Xemnas said with his hands folded in front of him. "Is that correct?"

Demyx nodded. "Except he also tried to attack Roxas," he added.

Xemnas nodded. He regretted Xaldin had died, for he wanted to know what came over one of his best fighters to cause him to snap and attempt to murder the neophytes.

"Very well," the Superior said as he reached into his desk. He pulled out a stapled sheet of paper and slid it across the surface. Demyx waited until he received a nod as permission and picked it up. "I will need you to fill that out, and I will also require a copy from Number XIII." Xemnas paused long enough to allow his subordinate to read over the material. "Number IX," he called. Demyx looked up into his gold eyes. "If you have any reason at all why Number III attacked you—anything you or XIII may have done to provoke him, I will need you to include that."

Demyx snorted and tossed the document back on the desk. "Are you saying we deserved what happened?"

Xemnas' eyes narrowed. "I am trying to get all the facts," he answered. "Anything you or Number XIII have to offer may help." He lowered his tone and added, "And you will watch your tone."

"If I may, Superior," Demyx asked. When he was given permission to speak he said, "Roxas received a severe blow to the head. His details may be fuzzy."

"I am aware of XIII's condition," Xemnas replied. "But when he recovers I still want to hear his side of the story."

Demyx nodded and scooted his chair closer to the desk. He grabbed a pen and began to scribble the information. Roxas would not be given a chance to screw up Demyx's story. He heard the Superior sigh and looked up to see him grimacing at his handwriting.

Whatever Xemnas had planned for Demyx was interrupted with a knock at the door. Xemnas gave the person permission to enter and the door opened. The second in command entered and bowed before his master.

"Superior," Saix said waiting for permission to continue. When it was granted he continued, "Neither Lexaeus nor Larxene showed up for their missions." He paused for a few seconds then added, "I can't sense them anywhere in the castle."

Xemnas sighed. Larxene had a tendency to take off whenever she pleased, but Lexaeus was usually more disciplined than that. He was never late and enjoyed missions too much to miss out on one.

The Superior caught a smile curve up the Nocturne's face. He dismissed it when his second in command continued to speak.

"That's not all, Sir," said Saix. "An hour ago Vexen informed me that Zexion never showed up in the laboratory."

Demyx placed his hand in front of his mouth to keep himself from laughing. He succeeded for the most part until he chortled. Both Xemnas and Saix glared at him. Saix raised an eyebrow and Xemnas dismissed him with a nod.

The Superior of the In-Between walked the younger man to the door. He placed his hand on Saix's shoulder and whispered something in his ear. Saix turned to face him with a look of confusion. The firm look in Xemnas' eyes amplified that order. Saix nodded then turned to fulfill his leader's request.

Xemnas closed the door and turned to see Demyx standing behind him with the document in his hand and that same smile on his face. Though he would be too embarrassed to admit it outloud, Xemnas felt chills creep down his spine when he faced that grin.

"Your paperwork," Demyx said as he handed the document to Xemnas.

"That will be all, Number IX," the silver-haired man said as he crossed over to the back of his desk. He glanced up to see Demyx leaning over his desk with his weight resting on both hands.

"Go ahead and read it," Demyx said with a chuckle. "That way if you can't understand something I can tell you what it says."

Xemnas glanced over the paper.

_I walked into the hallway with my sitar in hand._ That first sentence was not that odd as Demyx often played his instrument while walking the corridors, despite the complaints of other members. _I heard a noise and decided to play a game with whoever waited behind the pillar. He thought I couldn't hear him, how silly. I have the best ears in the Organization, but no one seems to remember that little detail._

Xemnas glanced up at Demyx who watched him read the report with a large grin on his face. His eyes landed back on the paper.

_Xaldin appeared in front of me. He wouldn't get out of my way. Couldn't he see I was in a hurry? I asked him to move, but he stood there and blabbered on about Lexaeus. I wasn't really listening. I did laugh because it was funny how he imagined he felt something. Someone without a heart felt something for someone else. It makes me laugh. He attacked me and I fought back. It would've been a quick kill had Roxas not interfered. He wanted to protect Xaldin. Again, these heartless beings thought they could feel honor and compassion for one another._

Xemnas stopped reading after that line. He looked Demyx in the face with a mix of confusion and possibly fear on his face.

"Why were you fighting XIII?" Xemnas asked.

Demyx grinned. "Isn't it obvious?" He laughed then replied, "He got in my way." Demyx summoned his sitar. "Anyone who got in my way was going to perish." His grin increased. "I didn't add it there, but do you want to know what I did to Lexeaus?"

"You know where V is?" Xemnas asked backing away.

Demyx's grin continued to grow. "He chose to get in my way." Demyx gripped his instrument. "I didn't want to kill him. I really didn't."

Xemnas went to summon his weapon. Demyx was too quick and sliced his wrist and palm with a sharp wire. The Superior brought his bleeding hand into his grasp. With the desk between them he glanced down to see the Nocturne had severed the vein.

Demyx jumped on top of the desk. He leapt down and swung his sitar. Just then Xemnas summoned his ethereal blade and parried the attack. He retreated a few feet to give himself some room to think. He stared into the face of a madman.

Demyx rotated his weapon which caused Xemnas' injured hand to fall. Demyx smacked the bottom of his sitar against the wound causing it to worsen. The Superior swung his blade, which missed its target. Xemnas ducked down and kicked Demyx right in the gut. The Nocturne slammed into the wall. He pulled himself away from the damaged structure and brushed the debris from his hair.

It would be his own downfall were Xemnas to summon his other weapon. The grip alone would cause the wound to bleed at a faster rate.

"I didn't want to kill him," Demyx repeated as he stepped forward. "But that damned Zexion just had to scream and Lexeaus just had to rush to rescue." He showed a mock look of disgust then added, "Neither of them have hearts, but he came running when the wimp asked for his help."

He advanced on the older man. Xemnas dodged the attack then jumped behind Demyx. The Nocturne never saw the fist headed his way. The injured hand splattered blood on the blond's face. Demyx tasted the iron liquid that had spilled from Xemnas' body. He licked it away then resumed his smile.

"You should be glad, Superior, it was you who showed me that we can't feel," he said with a laugh. "I have nothing connecting me to my past and now I know nothing but death and destruction." His grin grew so wide that the skin around his jaw split. Blood fell from the severed skin and the muscles stretched with the growing smile. "And I just want to show you my progress."

Demyx played a few chords that caused the water clones to come forth. It was no task for the Superior to eliminate all of them. Demyx used the diversion to close in and slice Xemnas with the wires. He jumped out of the way, sacrificing some of his skin in his escape. Demyx growled as his victim disappeared into a portal.

With a flick of his hand a portal of his own appeared. He closed his eyes and focused until he sensed where Xemnas had teleported to. In no time he landed in the area near the presence of his prey.

Xemnas watched from the corner. The Nocturne had taken his bait. He covered himself in a forcefield and took to the sky. Just as Demyx's eye caught the movement, his opponent began to shoot lasers at him. Demyx dodged them. He summoned his water clones to act as shields while he searched for a weakness. Xemnas' attacks defeated his defenses faster than he could create them. In no time all the clones had been obliterated leaving the blond exposed.

With a smirk the Superior released the laser directly for Demyx. He jumped out of the way and played another set of chords that created a water shield. The shield took the majority of the damage, but some of the energy managed to sear Demyx's left arm. He hissed in pain and dropped his sitar. Xemnas took the opportunity to send another projectile laser at the younger nobody. He took the damage in the chest and fell to the ground with a loud thud. Demyx rolled out of the way of another attack. Just as he managed to lift himself to his feet he was hit by one of the older nobody's attacks and fell to his knees.

Xemnas lowered himself to the ground, but kept the forcefield up incase the trickster had something hidden up his sleeves.

"You are foolish, Number IX," Xemnas said as he walked forward. "Rebellion will not be tolerated." He paused for dramatic effect while thinking over his options. "I could just turn you into a dusk, but that would be too merciful. Instead I will take my time ripping you apart."

Demyx rested on his knees while breathing heavily. He glared up at the grinning monster who had stolen his sister from him—no from Myde. Behind his eyes he watched the defenseless girl fall to her death again and again. Her throat poured crimson while she futilely attempted to call for help.

"I will kill you," Demyx muttered. He repeated the phrase as Xemnas closed in on him. His eyes widened to their maximum. He bruised and broken body rose from the ground with his weapon sloppily clutched in his grip. "I will kill you." He began to chuckle. "I will kill you. I will kill you. I will kill you. I will kill you. I will kill you."

With the forcefield still in place Xemnas grabbed Demyx by his hair and slightly lifted him from the ground. That split smile continued to face him while Demyx proceeded to chant that same phrase. Xemnas reared his arm back and allowed his fist to collide with the Nocturne's face. His cheek suffered a major blow as he fell to the ground. Xemnas dashed over to where he lie and kicked him against the wall. He spun and kicked him again in the abdomen. He then punched the younger male in the face. Demyx's head slammed against the stone wall with each punch. By the seventh punch the fist broke the Melodious Nocturne's nose. He slid to the floor while blood from his cracked skull drew a line all the way down.

Demyx stared up at the man who awaited another hit. His gums bled and a front tooth had been dislodged from his mouth. The blood dripped from his nostrils, various cuts on his face, and mouth and pooled at his collar. Despite his broken face he continued to smile. He stood while still chanting his ultimate plan for the Superior.

Xemnas decked Demyx in the eye. The bone cracked and he toppled backwards. He caught his balance on the stained wall. Even after all that it was obvious that Demyx showed no signs of stopping.

Xemnas summoned his blades once again. It was time for the games to end. He swung the blade which ripped the coat sleeve and sliced the Nocturne's arm. Crimson gushed from the wound. He swung again and the blade slashed the side of Demyx's neck. He smiled as the warm liquid dripped down the side of his body and washed the cloak in a deep red. The final attack came and Demyx jumped out of the way at the last second. Xemnas turned around only to feel the force of the bottom of the sitar against his face.

The Superior quickly recovered and the two engaged in battle once again. For the most part all Demyx could do was use his weapon to block. Still Xemnas had to hand it to the member he once believed to be the weakest and laziest, he could keep up. However it was only a matter of time before his strength waned and he was left unarmed. When Demyx could no longer defend himself he would send the finishing blow and use him as an example for the rest of the members as to what would happen when they chose to betray him.

The sounds of footsteps echoed through the hallway. Four nobodies came to a halt and stared speechless at the spectacle before them. The one they considered to be useless fought against the Superior. From the looks of it both had severe injuries that would lead to their deaths if they continued in battle.

Xemnas had sent Saix to retrieve Roxas because he wanted to hear his testament right away. They arrived at Xemnas' office with Axel and Vexen in Roxas' stead, willing to give his story so the injured boy would not need to be moved and saw the room empty. Saix tracked down Xemnas' presence and teleported to the area, Axel following after. Xigbar had heard the commotion and came running out of curiosity.

"We have to stop them," Axel cried.

"We can't interfere with their battle," Xigbar retorted.

"Besides, it's what IX deserves for his treachery," Saix added.

Axel glared at the man he once considered a friend. "Can you forget the politics for a moment and realize they'll kill each other."

"The Superior can handle him," Saix replied.

Vexen could only stand there and watch.

Demyx slipped and Xemnas used that moment to cut him deep beneath the ribs. The Nocturne cried out in pain and lowered his weapon. Xemnas grabbed the sitar and slung it far away from its owner. The instrument toppled several times and one of the pegs broke off.

Demyx was kicked the ground where he bled from his most recent wound. His hand immediately went to the stinging area. He heavily panted and begged the oxygen to enter his lungs. Xemnas kicked Demyx's hand away then proceeded to step on the injury. Demyx groaned in pain while blood poured at a faster rate. He felt his head spinning and it became difficult to focus.

Axel glanced over at Xigbar who stared on in horror. His gaze switched to Saix who watched in awe and awaited the next moment. Axel clenched his fist and wished he could knock the smirk off the blue-haired monster. He was glad that Roxas had stayed behind in the infirmary.

Demyx's screams and cries echoed in the hallway. Xigbar looked as though he was about to snap. Vexen wanted to stop them, but knew the repercussions if he interceded with the Superior's plans. Axel watched as Xemnas stomped on the wound once more causing blood to splatter on the floor and Demyx to scream in agony.

"Stop it!" Axel shouted. "Just stop. You've done enough."

Xemnas ceased his actions and glowered at the man who dared to speak out against him. Axel stood with his fists clenched and a fierce glare. The others next to him were worried that a fire would break out and incinerate each of them in the process.

Demyx opened an eye and realized the Superior had momentarily dropped his guard. In that moment he revealed a cutlet knife he had lifted from the kitchen earlier that day. Before Xemnas had a chance to comprehend what was happening, the Melodious Nocturne shoved the blade deep into the older nobody's side. He swiftly removed the knife the plunged it into the tender skin once more. The pain was too extreme for the victim to scream. The others could only stare on in horror as the once friendly member stabbed each of the major organs.

Demyx stepped in front of the bleeding Superior. He placed the knife against the man's chest. "I would stab you here, but we both know you don't have a heart."

"You'll pay for that," Xemnas said once he regained his ability to move. The nothingness around him began to bandage up his wounds. "You'll pay dearly for that, Number IX."

Demyx replied with a smirk. "I don't think so," he said with a cackle. He held out both of his hands. "Perhaps you've forgotten that you are seventy percent water, Superior." He licked his lips then added, "I've been perfecting this technique for a while now…and I only need one major cut."

Demyx clenched his fists and blood began to pour from the various wounds. Xemnas could not stop the flow. All the blood in his body obeyed Demyx's wishes. Like a gigantic wave breaking over the rocks, Xemnas' blood gushed from his body and splashed over the form of the laughing Nocturne.

Xemnas' pale body stared back at the man covered in his blood. His lungs burned and he found it difficult to stand. He collapsed on the now scarlet tiles. Demyx continued to laugh as what little remained in Xemnas' body spilled onto the floor. Black mist rose from his body. It danced around the Melodious Nocturne like a swarm of fireflies.

With a laugh Demyx shrieked, "Dance, Xemnas, dance!"

The other four could only stare on in disgust, confusion, and wonderment at the show's final act.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed that. Please let me know if it was exciting or boring.

There's one more chapter to go. What will become of Demyx? Find out in the next installment.

Thanks for reading!


	8. A Somber Refrain

This is the final chapter. I hope you all enjoy.

Thank you DecidedFate13, makaxsoul4life, and Akai Koibito for your reviews on chapter seven.

* * *

Demyx laughed for nearly two minutes. His lungs strained and his cackles switched to a broken staccato and gradually ceased. Drool mixed with drying blood and both dribbled down his chin. He glanced down at the scarlet puddle that proved to be all that was left of Xemnas' existence. Demyx cocked his head to the left and grinned at how if he ever had a chance to meet they keybearers they would personally thank him for his assistance in their endeavors.

Axel's fingers twitched as he could only stand there and stare. There was nothing left of the man who was once his friend. Roxas had mentioned that Demyx was the one who hurt him, though in his defense the thirteenth member mentioned Demyx was not in his right mind at the time. The Flurry of the Dancing Flames could not help but blame himself for allowing Demyx to simmer for so long.

_If I had only forced him to speak._

"This can't be happening," whispered Vexen.

With a snarl Saix summoned his claymore. Just as he was about to lunge a firm hand grabbed his shoulder and pushed him into the wall.

"I'd advise you to move aside, II," Saix hissed with his fangs bared.

"Put your weapon away," ordered Xigbar.

"Who do you think you are?" Saix asked, turning his claymore on a different opponent.

"Don't be foolish," Xigbar replied.

Saix clenched his fist with his other hand tightening about the hilt of his weapon. "He destroyed Xemnas and his blood must pay the price."

"It has," Axel retorted. "Can't you see he's dying." The redhead turned to the blond. "Vexen, please, help him."

Vexen's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms with his back to the pyrokinetic. "I'll do no such thing," the Chilly Academic stated.

Axel grabbed the older man's arms and squeezed firmly. "I'm not giving you a choice!" Axel shouted. Vexen's skin was heated to an uncomfortable temperature. "Now you help him or I'll swear I'll do to you what he did to Xemnas."

Vexen never looked at Axel. He replied, "He killed Zexion." Axel realized he had nothing to say that would either comfort or motivate the fourth member. Vexen zoned out and was treated to countless memories of his life before the Organization. He absently added in a near inaudible voice, "He killed my little Ienzo."

Number IV recalled the day Ienzo had scraped his knee on the concrete outside when he tripped over his the lab coat that was two sizes too big. Ienzo fought hard to push back the tears, but several slipped through when the peroxide was applied to the severed skin. Even shushed him while he bandaged the wound then kissed him on the forehead. He then held the child in his arms until all the pain vanished.

Vexen pulled himself out of Axel's grasp and wrapped his arms around an invisible child. He smiled down at the phantom and pushed a hair out of its face.

"You'll be okay, my son," Vexen said as he pulled the illusion closer to his bosom. He then turned his back on Axel while humming a familiar lullaby.

Axel could only watch wide-eyed as Vexen slowly walked down the hallway cradling the invisible boy, and his throat chiming out of tune.

The redhead returned his attention at the two nobodies arguing. Saix was two seconds from reaching his berserker state. At some point during his conversation with Vexen, Xigbar had summoned his gun.

"I'm now in control of the Organization and I order you to kill him!" Saix shouted.

Xigbar scoffed. "I'm the second member, and I'm now the Superior." He pointed his gun at Saix's forehead. "I suggest you submit." With a smirk he added, "You can fight for it, but we both know I'll kill you."

Saix lowered his claymore. His glower never left Xigbar as he thought of a hundred ways for the Freeshooter to meet with an accident.

Axel sighed. There was no need for Sora or any of his friends for the Organization had already begun to crumble.

"We'll play by your rules for now," Saix said.

Xigbar's eye narrowed and he shot Saix in the hand. The Luna Diviner yelped and hunched over to examine the bloody wound.

Xigbar grabbed Saix by the collar of his cloak. Through gritted teeth he said, "You better watch yourself, kiss ass." He tightened his grip and added, "I'm not Xemnas and you'll speak only when spoken to. Understood?" He released his hold on the seventh member and a grin spread across his face. He leaned towards Saix and whispered, "Otherwise I'll put your mouth to better use."

Xigbar heard Saix growl and pulled away. His glare promised that he would turn his threat into a reality if his authority was challenged. Saix's glower burned into Xigbar while he vowed to himself that the Freeshooter would meet his unfortunate end within the next seventy-two hours.

Xigbar joined Axel who had knelt down beside Demyx. The blond seemed to be lost in thought.

"Demy," Axel said as he gently pinched the Nocturne's cheek.

Demyx blinked and he turned towards his friend. "Axel!" he shouted. He winced when he felt the protests from several areas of his body. He glanced down at himself and screamed at the sight of blood. His right eye had swelled. "Axel! Help me!"

Xigbar grabbed the flailing blond while Axel clamped his hands on either side of Demyx's face. Sea blue eyes bore into emerald ones.

Tears leaked down Demyx's face and seeped through Axel's fingers. The redhead shuddered at the fresh warm liquid dripping down his skin.

Demyx gasped and hoarsely cried, "Ax—Axel, why am I bleeding?" He switched his gaze over to the other man. "Xiggy, what's going on?" He sobbed and added, "It hurts so much."

"Calm down, Demy," Axel said as evenly as he could.

"You're okay, kid," Xigbar added and patted the boy on the back. "Xemnas can't hurt you anymore."

At the memory of the late nobody's name the memories crashed into the Nocturne. He gripped at his head while he relived his fight with those in the study, the battle with Xaldin, and finally the showdown with Xemnas. Tears fell freely down his bloodstained cheeks.

"Not again, no not again," IX sobbed.

"What's he talking about?" Axel asked. Xigbar shrugged and Axel probed him for information.

"He killed my family and I slaughtered him," Demyx said with a chuckle. "I bled him dry." He swallowed and added, "Xemnas killed my sister." His eyes widened. "I wanted him to feel everything he did to that defenseless girl." Demyx clenched his fists until fresh blood leaked through his fingers.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Axel said as he rubbed Demyx's arm. If anyone were to ask his opinion he would promptly answer that the Superior deserved his fate.

Demyx's eyes widened and he gasped when the memories cleared. He sunk into himself and sobbed loudly followed by a shriek. "Oh, God, I killed Zexion!" His nails clawed into his temples. "No! No! I didn't mean to—I didn't mean to!" The fresh blood mingled with the falling tears and both dripped to the floor where they mixed with the blood of both victims. Demyx screamed causing both nobodies to pull away from him. "And Lexy! What have I done?"

"D—Demy," Axel said as he reached out for the Nocturne.

Demyx pushed him away and moved to his feet. Axel and Xigbar advanced on his retreating form. Demyx leaned against the wall while his back bobbed in synchrony with his sobs.

"Stay away!" Demyx shouted. "I'm a monster." He wrapped his arms around himself. "I murdered my friends."

Axel attempted to embrace the ninth member, but Demyx shoved him away. Axel glanced down at the bloody handprints on his sleeves.

"Larxene, Zexion, and Lexaeus," Demyx wept. "In three minute's time." He rubbed his hands over his face, getting blood in his eyes. "Marluxia must've seen it all."

"Marluxia?" Axel questioned. He wondered where the busybody was during the battle.

"He was there," Demyx wept. "I hoped he'd never see me that way."

"Marluxia's presence is not in the castle," Saix reported.

Demyx argued. "He was there with Larxene." Demyx slammed his back against the wall. "No! I didn't kill him."

Demyx bit down hard on his lip. He could not remember harming Marluxia and he had no reason to. The memories of himself and Lumaria in Radiant Garden flashed behind his eyes. He imagined the pink-haired nobody lying in a pool of his own blood.

Demyx repeated that he had not killed Marluxia. He would never have harmed a friend…but he severely injured Roxas. He had terminated numbers V and VI. Demyx sunk down in the blood puddle.

"Let's get him out of here," Axel said to Xigbar who nodded in reply.

Demyx stared blankly as he remininced each and every murder. Zexion had begged for mercy. Lexaeus had only tried to protect his closest friend. Roxas…the youngest member with a stubborn streak had only wanted to end senseless violence. It had temporarily cost him his mobility and possible permanent psychological damage.

"I'm sorry, Roxas," Demyx said between sobs. "I'm nothing but a monster."

Before his friends could get to him Demyx reached over to where the knife lie motionless in its last victim's liquid remains. He curled his fingers around the handle and raised it above his body. Axel lunged forward. His emerald eyes widened in synchrony with a painful cry as a mere second before his interference the blade forced itself into the Nocturne's chest.

For the first time since he became a nobody tears fell from Axel's eyes. He nearly pulled out the knife when he realized that the action would only increase the flow of blood. Axel cupped one large hand around Demyx's face and the other grabbed his hand.

"Dem—Demy," Axel wailed. "No. Buddy, don't do this." He slapped Demyx's cheek. "Stay with me."

Demyx's blue eyes met with Axel's green ones. He inhaled sharply, wincing at the plethora of pain due to the very natural function and managed a tiny smile.

"Tell…" Demyx said. Blood spilled from his lips. "Tell Roxas I'm sorry." He gurgled and the wad of red splattered on Axel's face. A falling tear immediately washed it away. "I never meant to hurt him."

"He knows that," Axel said tightening his hold on Demyx's hand. "Don't put him through more pain." He turned towards Xigbar and Saix. "Please tell me one of you have a potion." He turned back to see any action was useless.

Demyx smiled at his friend before taking his last breath. His blue eyes stared blankly ahead of him while the blood continued to seep from the wound.

* * *

Vexen followed the running child. Ienzo looked back at him and waved with a smile. Vexen returned the smile wondering how time had flown. In a few years his little boy would no longer be so tiny. He walked slowly, slighting hunched so that the hem of his leather coat swept the tiled floor.

The Chilly Academic followed the laughing boy to the Altar of Naught. The boy's blue hair glistened in Kingdom Heart's light. When he leapt in the air his hair flipped revealing that second blue eye that was constantly hidden by the fringe.

"Not so fast, Ienzo," Vexen called out.

"Come on, Even!" Ienzo replied with a beckon of his hand. He smiled then turned disappearing into the darkness.

"Not so fast, son!" Vexen cried.

With a large smile he continued to walk in a straight line after the boy. He squinted to see his shadow in the haze. How had he allowed work to interfere to what was truly important? He felt grateful that someone had granted him a second chance.

As he neared the edge he saw a second figure. The mist parted to unveil the smiling face of Lumaria. Inezo's right hand clamped tightly about the pinkette's and his left out stretched out waiting for his father's grasp.

"My family," Vexen said to himself.

He extended his hand and his smile mirrored Ienzo's. He dragged the soles of his boots along the floor. he reached the edge he watched the child's face vanish and he stared only at his own reflection reflecting from the glowing heart.

"Ienzo?" Vexen called. "Ienzo!" The mist engulfed his body. "Wait for me!" he called as he stepped off the altar of naught. With a face displaying euphoria he plummeted to the pavement below.

* * *

Roxas sat up too quickly when Axel entered. He held his pounding head and slowly opened his eyes, hating the intense white light of the laboratory. He subconsciously lowered the lighting just so he could comfortably keep his eyes open.

Axel sat down across from the youngest member with remnants of blood and tears caked on his face. Roxas wanted to ask, but refrained until Axel was ready to speak.

Axel waved his hands towards himself and Roxas instantly moved forward and leaned into the pyrokinetic's embrace. Axel wrapped his arms around the smaller man and accidentally squeezed too tight. He had to keep from applying any pressure to his head.

Roxas leaned against Axel's bony shoulder. The redhead bit his lip in an effort to keep himself from crying in front of his best friend. He inhaled sharply and coughed in a failed attempt to stifle a sob.

"Axel, what happened?" Roxas asked in a whisper.

"I'm sorry, little buddy," Axel replied as he leaned his face against Roxas' shoulder. "I couldn't…"

Roxas felt the back of his shirt dampen with warm droplets.

"Demyx is gone," Axel choked out behind a sob.

At that moment Roxas knew he possessed a heart for he felt it hitch in his chest. He slowly buried his face in Axel's chest where he released emotion he had been denying for too long.

Softly the thirteenth member said, "I never got a chance to forgive him."

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this story. I know it ended on a depressing note. As for what happens to the Organization now, that's up for you to decide.

If you want more you can check out the two stories that precedes this one. The first in the series is Birth of the Nocturne is Myde's story on how he lost his heart and became Demyx. The second is Ten Years Too Late, which is actually Marluxia's story. It's mainly MarVex, but there are some Demyx and Marly friendship moments.

Thanks for reading. Have a lovely day, everyone. :)


End file.
